


Una segunda vida

by Nightsouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi es su arma, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto es un Dios, Dice Major Character Death porque Akaashi muere en el primer capítulo, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Noragami AU, Un poco de angst, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightsouls/pseuds/Nightsouls
Summary: Akaashi Keiji es un estudiante como cualquier otro, vive una vida tranquila entre la escuela y sus entrenamientos de volleyball hasta que esta acaba, de una manera algo dramática: con una espada atravesando su garganta.Bokuto Koutaro es un Dios menor que prefiere ayudar a quienes lo necesitan en lugar de esperar plegarias y ofrendas en su templo, el cual termina investigando la muerte de Akaashi sospechando que esta oculta algo más grande de lo que aparenta.De pronto Akaashi se encuentra envuelto en una nueva vida, plagada de peleas, demonios, desesperación y muchos momentos dignos de recordar; una donde a pesar de estar muerto se siente más vivo que nunca.Este fic sigue en pie, sólo soy lenta actualizando.AU de Noragami que nadie me pidió pero que llevo años pensando y por fin me anime a escribir.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como referencia, esta historia esta BASADA en el mundo de Noragami, pero NO es una adaptación de la historia del anime o manga; tampoco esperen que siga tal cual todas las reglas de la historia de Noragami, simplemente tomé la idea de Dioses, armas y demonios.
> 
> Espero que disfruten leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

  
Si alguien le hubiese dicho que ese día sería el último de su vida probablemente Akaashi Keiji hubiese hecho muchas cosas diferentes. Tal vez se hubiese despertado un poco más tarde para así evitar ver a sus padres en la mañana. Tal vez por fin se hubiese animado a responderles algo. Tal vez se hubiese preocupado menos por el examen de ese día. Tal vez hubiese acompañado a sus amigos al karaoke. 

Tal vez hubiese disfrutado más su último día vivo.

.

Keiji frunció el ceño mientras entraba a la escuela, ese día tenía examen y por más que lo había intentado no había logrado retener nada de lo que había estudiado la noche anterior. Se encontraba seguro de que fallaría ese examen de una manera espectacular, por lo que cada segundo que pasaba la arruga de su frente se marcaba cada vez más.

— Si alguna clase de Dios existe, ayúdeme a pasar este examen— murmuró por lo bajo Akaashi con cierta ironía, el pedirle un favor a Dios no le ayudaría en nada.

Si los Dioses nunca lo habían ayudado en los aspectos importantes de su vida, ¿por qué lo ayudarían con algo tan trivial como un examen? Una parte de él se preguntó si en alguna ocasión le había pedido algo a los Dioses de manera correcta, respondiéndose rápidamente que en realidad nunca lo había hecho.

No tenía ningún caso pedirle algo a algo que no existía.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando alguien lo llamó.

— ¡Akaashi! ¿Habrá entrenamiento hoy?— preguntó una alegre voz detrás de él.

— La práctica será a las 4, intenta no llegar tarde— dijo mientras continuaba caminando, sabiendo que quien le hablaba era su compañero del equipo de volleyball.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro llegó a los casilleros, donde una alegre joven de cabello rojizo lo esperaba sonriente.

— Shirofuku-sempai.

— Akaashi, los chicos del club están planeando ir al karaoke cuando haya terminado el entrenamiento, ¿contamos contigo?

Akaashi suspiró pensando detenidamente.

Los karaokes no eran lo suyo, pero en realidad no se encontraba completamente cerrado a la idea de ir a uno para desahogar un poco el estrés que seguramente cargaría después del examen. Si bien probablemente terminarían obligándolo a cantar una o dos canciones estaba seguro de que sería divertido, por lo que asintió.

— Si, será divertido.

— ¡Perfecto!— dijo la chica mientras volteaba a ver a otra joven, una chica alta de cabello castaño claro—. ¿Escuchaste Suzumeda? ¡Dijo que sí sin que le rogase! ¡Tú pagarás mi almuerzo hoy!

La chica sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse probablemente a su salón a lado de su amiga.

Keiji sonrió levemente, olvidando momentáneamente el examen que se avecinaba.

.

Bokuto sonreía mientras caminaba por la calle, acompañado de sus amigos, quienes compartían el contenido de una bolsa de dulces. Le gustaba mucho el verano en la ciudad, le gustaba la tranquilidad que parecía envolver el lugar.

— ¡Entonces estamos de acuerdo con que tuvo que haber ganado el samurai!— gritó uno de sus acompañantes, mientras apartaba de sus ojos unos mechones rubios.

— Eso solo lo dices porque recuerdas demasiado tu vida, Konoha— replicó el mas bajo de los jóvenes—, todos los demás sabemos que era obvio que el robot ganaría.

— Aparte, el robot era el principal de la película...— agregó el más alto de todos.

— Vamos, Saru, Komi, dejen que Konoha piense que el samurai tenía alguna oportunidad— intervino Bokuto sonriendo antes de fruncir el ceño y comenzar a masajear su sien.

Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas preocupadas entre ellos.

— ¿Llegaste a tú límite?— preguntó Komi acercándose lentamente—. Si es así puedes dejar de materializarnos...

Bokuto bajó su mano antes de sonreír.

— No, tranquilos, sólo sentí algo extraño—. Dicho eso el joven de cabellos grises y negros continuó caminando—. ¿A dónde quieren ir? ¿A Shibuya? Hace tiempo que no vamos...

Konoha negó con la cabeza antes de voltear a ver a sus amigos y Bokuto supo que su idea de disfrutar el resto del día paseando con sus amigos estaba apunto de cambiar.

— De hecho estamos algo agotados, Bokuto...

— Ya llevamos unas doce horas materializados...

— Si, lo mejor es volver al templo...

Bokuto frunció el seño y colocó los brazos en jarras.

— ¡Ustedes sólo quieren que descanse! ¡Pero no estoy cansado! ¡En verdad! ¡Puedo materializarlos un par de días más!

Komi sonrió antes de darle una palmada en la espalda a Bokuto.

— Vamos a descansar, otro día iremos a Shibuya—. La palma en su espalda pronto pasó a su hombro y comenzó a empujarlo para que comenzase a caminar—. Ahora vamos, ya es noche.

Bokuto resopló algo molesto antes de cerrar los ojos e inhalar lentamente. Cuando hubo exhalado se encontraba sólo. Hizo falta que parpadease un par de veces para poder volver a ver a sus amigos que lo veían divertidos. Sonrió de lado antes de concentrarse en dejar de ser visible, sólo le tomó un par de segundos antes de sentir que ya nada lo mantenía atado a nada realmente, como si de nuevo fuera libre.

Hecho eso Konoha saltó aun techo cercano con mucha más facilidad de la que debería y sonrió.

— ¡El último que llegue al templo deberá hacer la purificación del lugar!— gritó antes de comenzar a correr por el techo y saltar al siguiente.

Las protestas de todos no se hicieron esperar, lo cual aprovecho Bokuto para comenzar a correr. Técnicamente él decidía quien hacía la purificación del templo, pero le gustaba la idea de que una competencia lo decidiese.

Sobretodo si no había manera de que él perdiese en esa competencia.

.

Mientras todos en el gimnasio se encargaban de recoger lo utilizado en el entrenamiento, Akaashi se recogía los balones del suelo.

Se sentía molesto.

Tal como lo había predicho había fallado en su examen de manera excepcional, y durante la práctica había estado desconcentrado debido a eso. Sus colocaciones había sido torpes, impresisas, siempre muy altas, muy bajas, demasiado lejos de la red, muy cerca de la red, etc.

En definitiva ese no había sido su día.

— ¡Apresúrate, Akaashi!— gritó uno de los miembros del equipo, que llevaba la red al almacén del gimnasio.

Akaashi suspiró pensando en que decir.

— Creo que al final no podré acompañarlos—. Volteó a ver a sus compañeros, de los cuales un par lo voltearon a ver un tanto desconcertados. Otros simplemente suspiraron, como si esperasen ese comentario desde hace tiempo.

— Entiendo que hayas tenido un mal día, Akaashi, pero creo que el karaoke te ayudará a relajarte— dijo uno de los jóvenes frente a él—. Si es por el examen, creo que nadie...

Akaashi negó con la cabeza antes de encogerse de hombros.

— Estoy cansado, vayan ustedes, yo cerraré— dijo extendiendo la mano hacía Shirofuku quien suspiró antes de entregarle las llaves—. Gracias.

Después de unos intentos infructuosos, sus compañeros aceptaron su decisión, dejándolo sólo en el gimnasio. Una vez que guardo el último poste que estaba fuera de su lugar se sentó en el suelo y volteó a ver el lugar vacío. Ahora estaba molesto por haber cancelado su participación en el karaoke. Se encontraba molesto y solo, cuando lo más probable era que entre las risas e historias de los demás probablemente su animo ya hubiese mejorado. Pero ya había dicho que no iría, así que no era momento para echarse atrás con su decisión. Tomó sus cosas y salió del gimnasio, cerrando con la llave que le había dado la mánager del equipo.

Cuando puso un pie fuera de la escuela, decidió que en realidad no le apetecía ir aún a su casa, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado, le mando un mensaje a Onaga, preguntando a que karaoke habían ido. Si, era mejor al menos intentar relajarse. Su celular vibró de inmediato con el nombre del lugar. Akaashi lo conocía, no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, a unos quince minutos.

Caminó un par de minutos sintiendo el agradable calor de la noche, hasta que de pronto una fría ráfaga de viento le revolvió el cabello al tiempo que las luces de la calle se apagaban.

Frunció el ceño extrañado.

Era pleno verano y el viento había parecido una ventisca de invierno.

Sin mencionar que resultaba raro que el alumbrado público fallase al momento de la ráfaga.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en eso puesto que un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

Bajó un poco la vista y vio como una cuchilla salía de su cuello.

.

Mientras esperaba a que Sarukui sirviese la comida, Bokuto pasó uno a uno los canales del televisor, buscando algo que le llamase la atención. Llevaba media hora así y no lograba encontrar nada que le gustase.

— En verdad no hay nada— murmuró.

— La próxima vez que cobres un trabajo dí que el pago es una cuenta de Netflix por un año— dijo Konoha tomando ahora él el control remoto.

— Konoha tiene razón, tenemos suficiente dinero para vivir así varios años— agregó Komi sin despegar la vista del televisor. En ese momento Sarukui apareció con un plato humeante entre sus mano—. Provecho.

Bokuto volteó a ver a sus amigos algo incómodo.

— ¿No quieren que los materialice de nuevo? ¿Sólo para comer los cuatro?

— Tranquilo, Bokuto, ya comimos en el cine.

— Fue suficiente que nos materializaras para salir hoy, mañana comeremos los cuatro.

Bokuto se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a comer, sabiendo que una vez que ellos se decidían en algo, era muy difícil hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Y aunque no lo quisiese admitir, si se encontraba algo cansado de haber mantenido visibles a sus amigos durante doce horas continuas.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eso es raro!— dijo de pronto Konoha mientras veía el televisor con detenimiento. Bokuto volteó de reojo y vio lo que presentaba la pantalla: era un canal de noticias reportando el asesinato de un estudiante a un par de cuadras de su escuela. En realidad no era tan raro, tal vez si lo fuera el hecho de que la víctima fuese un estudiante, pero el asesinato en sí no lo era, después de todo el matar era una parte de la naturaleza humana, si bien era una parte desagradable.

— ¿Qué tiene de raro?— preguntó Sarukui sentándose más cerca del televisor.

— Que lo mataron con una espada— declaró Konoha.

Bokuto se irguió en el momento.

— ¿Una espada? ¿En esta época?— preguntó Komi acercándose también.

— Sí mira, la policía dice que es un arma punzo-cortante larga que le atravesó la garganta.

— Eso podría ser un cuchillo largo.

Bokuto asintió al ver lo que decía Konoha.

— Si fuera eso, tendría que haber manchas de sangre en la espalda—, Bokuto dejó su comida y señalo la espalda del estudiante muerto en televisión—, para atravesar la garganta tendría que haberlo atravesado todo el cuchillo, y para sacarlo habría manchado más al chico...

— Pero si es una espada, el proceso es mucho más limpio—. Konoha comenzó a masajear sus sienes, como solía hacerlo antes de decir algo importante, o que él consideraba importante—. ¿No hubo un caso parecido hace un par de meses?

Komi asintió cerrando los ojos.

— Una mujer, la apuñalaron con un cuchillo largo en el vientre.

— Ahora que lo pienso, eso también pudo haber sido una espada, creo recordar que la habían atravesado completamente— murmuró Konoha.

— Algo esta pasando en la ciudad...

— ¿Un asesino serial que mata a la gente con espadas?

— La gente no va por ahí con espadas sin que nadie lo note...

— ¿Será un demonio fuera de control?

Los murmullos de sus amigos continuaron durante unos momentos, mientras Bokuto tomaba su chaqueta y se calzaba sus botas. Volteó a ver su plato humeante un momento antes de pensar que tristemente no sabría igual cuando lo volviese a calentar.

— Vámonos, tenemos que investigar— declaró una vez que se encontró listo.

_"Por favor, quien sea, necesito ayuda. No puedo más con toda esta mala suerte."_

Bokuto frunció el ceño ante la plegaria. No tenía tiempo en ese momento y la plegaria parecía más bien hecha por capricho que por necesidad real.

Oikawa lo ignoraría probablemente, pero tal vez Kuroo si lo ayudaría.

.

Se encontraba justo donde antes había estado el cuerpo del estudiante muerto y su espíritu no se sentía en ningún lugar cercano. Sabía que era el lugar correcto, la enorme mancha de sangre en el pavimento marcaba donde se había cometido el asesinato. Tal vez este hubiese pasado a su siguiente vida más rápido de lo que lo hacían los demás, era algo raro, sobretodo tratándose de un adolescente, pero posible después de todo. Aún así, algo en esa escena le inquietaba, algo no cuadraba. 

De pronto su cuerpo vibró al sentir la presencia de un demonio cerca

Era un demonio fuerte. ¿Sería el responsable de la muerte del chico?

Algo en su mente le decía que no. 

Corrió a donde se encontraba el demonio, pudiendo verlo a los pocos segundos. Tenía forma de una especie de mariposa. Intento buscar algo en el demonio que se asemejase a una cuchilla, pero no encontró nada así a primera vista.

— Konoha, ¿ves algo en el demonio que haya podido matar al chico?—. El joven junto a él negó con la cabeza—. Entonces este no es nuestro demonio.

— Cuando acabemos con este demonio deberíamos volver al lugar donde mataron al chico, algo no me huele bien.

— Tú también lo sientes, verdad ¿Komi? Algo no está bien—. Bokuto ahora se encontraba seguro de que la muerte del chico ocultaba algo más peligroso de lo que pensaba—. ¡Sarukui! ¡Ven!

El joven llamado asintió antes de desaparecer con un destello. Al momento siguiente en las manos de Bokuto se encontraba una kyoketsu-shoge. El de cabello gris sonrió mientras tomaba la cadena y comenzaba a girarla con naturalidad. La calle era amplia, lo que le daría espacio para pelear. Cuando la mariposa se acercó, lanzó la cadena, la cual se enredó en una de las alas de la mariposa. Tiró de la cadena y para su sorpresa el ala se desprendió, haciendo que la mariposa cayese desplomada, aprovechó el momento y corrió hacía el monstruo, empuñando la cuchilla de su arma, para después rebanar la cabeza de este a la mitad. A los pocos segundos, su amigo volvió a aparecer junto a él con el ceño fruncido.

— Pensé que sería mucho más fuerte.

Bokuto asintió molesto.

— Yo también. 

Al no ver ningún otro demonio volvió a caminar a la escena del crimen. Las luces de los postes estaban fundidas en esa calle en especial. ¿Tendrían algo que ver con el asesinato del chico? Tenía el presentimiento de que si. Pronto llegaron al lugar del asesinato, donde ya los esperaban sus compañeros, ambos con expresiones de inquietud en su rostro. 

— Tú y Komi sintieron algo extraño aquí, pero no saben que es, ¿verdad?— comenzó Konoha sin preámbulos, levantando tres dedos—. Hay tres cosas aquí que no están bien—. El rubio hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos, como si estuviese pensando en como decir lo que pensaba—. Número uno: No esta el espíritu del chico, eso es raro tomando en cuenta que no lleva ni siquiera tres horas muerto—. Bokuto asintió habiendo pensado eso antes—. Número dos: A pesar de la oscuridad de este lugar, no hay ni un demonio. Ni siquiera uno menor o pequeño, el más cercano era el que acabas de matar y estaba bastante lejos.

Bokuto abrió los ojos antes de asentir energéticamente, ¿cómo no había podido identificar algo tan obvio?

— ¡Eso era lo que no me gustaba de este lugar!

— Si, para tanta oscuridad y habiendo ocurrido un asesinato, debería al menos estar plagado de demonios menores— agregó Komi.

— Pero sólo las áreas santificadas están completamente libres, ¿no?— preguntó Sakurui.

Bokuto asintió pensando bien en lo que implicaba eso. Esa no se sentía como un área santificada, no sentía ese aire de pureza que tenían esos lugares, pero si había algo en el lugar que lo hacía sentir, limpio. Como si no hubiese ocurrido un asesinato en el lugar hacia un par de horas. ¿Qué significaba eso?

— Esas dos ya las había notado, sólo no sabía como explicarlas— dijo Bokuto mientras miraba sus alrededores—, pero tú encontraste algo más que no cuadra, ¿qué?

— ¿En verdad no lo has notado?— preguntó Komi, siendo secundado por las miradas de los otros dos.

— ¿Qué no he notado?

— No tiene porque sorprendernos, en realidad, me sorprendería más si lo hubiese notado—. Konoha cerró los ojos e hizo crujir su cuello—. La número tres es la más problemática. Aquí se siente _la gracia de un Dios._

Bokuto se quedó congelado un momento. ¿Era esa la causa de la sensación de limpieza que emanaba del lugar?

— ¿Estas diciendo lo que creo que dices?— preguntó en tono severo. No era que lo quisiese hacer que se retractara de lo que había dicho, si no quería que estuviera seguro de lo que decía.

— Estoy diciendo que en este lugar se siente la presencia de un Dios, uno fuerte.

Bokuto se tensó queriendo entender que significaba eso, si es que significaba algo.

— Mierda.

.

Sentía que se encontraba en una especie de burbuja. 

No sentía nada, pero tampoco estaba seguro de ser algo en realidad.

Después de haber sentido un dolor intenso todo se había vuelto oscuro y lo siguiente que había logrado captar era el ruido de una sirena. ¿Sería una patrulla? ¿O una ambulancia? Pensó que entonces no todo estaba perdido, tenía salvación. Escuchaba murmullos de que se traslapaban unas sobre otras, unas voces eran calmadas, otras energéticas y otras más se encontraban molestas. Intentó estirar su brazo, pero realmente no lo sentía.

Paso un largo tiempo así, hasta que el ruido terminó. Cuando todo hubo acabado, sintió terror. Se estaban yendo y dejándolo ahí, muriendo lentamente.

Quiso gritar, pero su voz no se escuchó. Recordó entonces que la cuchilla había salido de su garganta. Probablemente ya nunca más podría gritar.

Pero seguía vivo, entonces no todo estaba perdido.

No estaba seguro de como, probablemente sería a causa de la adrenalina, pero logró moverse. Y lentamente pero con determinación se alejó poco a poco de ese maldito lugar donde lo habían apuñalado y luego abandonado.

Lo bueno era que con todo lo que pasaba por su mente no era capaz de sentir dolor.

.

— ¿Qué podría significar eso?

— No tengo ide...

Un fuerte estruendo los sacó de sus pensamientos. Los cuatro jóvenes voltearon a donde se escuchaba el estruendo. Viendo que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de cuatro demonios gigantescos y grotescos. Aún desde tan lejos, podía ver que se trataban de una especie de serpientes que parecían estar mudando de piel constantemente, dando paso a otra serpiente más grotesca en cada caso. 

El problema es que estaban bastante separadas y que estaban haciendo daños bastante considerables.

Intentó pensar en que hacer. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Kuroo, pero probablemente tardaría mucho en llegar, ni siquiera pasó por su mente pedirle ayuda a Oikawa, probablemente se negaría.

No le gustaba la opción que quedaba, pero era la única. Se las arreglaría de una manera u otra.

— Chicos, cada quien vaya y haga un _límite_ con cada uno de esos demonios— ordenó señalando a las tres serpientes que se encontraban más lejos—. Reduzcan poco a poco los límites para que así podamos concentrarlos a los cuatro en el mismo lugar, yo me encargaré de que el cuarto se acerque a los otros tres.

— ¿De qué hablas Bokuto? ¡Tú no puedes hacer límites! 

— No, pero puedo empujarlo con fuerza bruta— declaró seguro de poder ayudar a juntar a los cuatro demonios, sería difícil y probablemente peligroso, pero lo lograría.

— Aún si puedes hacerlo, no estaremos contigo para que pelees porque estaremos manteniendo los límites— dijo Sarukui.

— ¿Cómo planeas pelear?

Bokuto sonrió volteando ver el camino que recorrería para llegar con el demonio que contendría.

— El alma del chico asesinado, no se ha ido aún, sólo se movió de lugar.

Konoha soltó un gruñido desesperado.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?— La voz de Konoha estaba subiendo peligrosamente de tono, se estaba molestando—. Y aun sí es cierto, ¿cómo puedes saber donde encontrar al chico?

— ¡De que es imposible que ese chico aceptara tan pronto su muerte! ¡Por Dios no puede tener más de dieciocho años! ¡Ningún humano tan joven puede aceptar que su vida acabe tan pronto! ¡Mírense ustedes! ¡El que más pronto lo aceptó fuiste tú Konoha, y te tomó 50 años!

Las caras de sus amigos le dieron la razón.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que lo podrás encontrar?

— Esa calle es el único camino con luz— dijo señalando la calle frente a él, casualmente en dirección al demonio que había dicho que se encargaría de contener—. Probablemente sólo se mueve por instinto, así que lo primero que hará será alejarse de la oscuridad.

Konoha se enderezó y quitó el cabello de sus ojos.

— Supongo que ya era hora de agregar a alguien más al arsenal.

— ¿Qué tipo de arma crees que sea?— preguntó Komi revolviendo su cabello.

— No tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso— dijo Sarukui volteando a ver a Bokuto—. Ten cuidado.

.

Sentía que se movía más lento de lo que debía, que no avanzaba lo que debería. Pronto comenzó a escuchar ruidos lejanos pero potentes. Eran unos estruendos que le removían el alma. De alguna manera entre la neblina que entorpecía sus pensamientos sabía esos ruidos significaban peligro, pero ni siquiera era capaz de identificar de donde provenían los ruidos. Estaba comenzando a asustarse, pero algo en él le decía que no debía dejar que el miedo lo atrapase, algo en él le decía que el miedo era peligroso. 

De pronto una voz cálida comenzó a llamarlo. 

¿Acaso lo llamaba a él?

¿Cómo sabía que si lo llamaba a él en verdad cuando ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba?

Ese pensamiento lo congeló un momento.

No sabía como se llamaba.

No podía perder el tiempo pensando en eso, después averiguaría su nombre. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era avanzar. Avanzar lejos del miedo. Lejos de la oscuridad. Lejos de ese maldito lugar donde lo habían herido. Lejos de la soledad.

Ir hacia esa voz era lo mismo que avanzar ¿no?

No tenía nada que perder, al menos no estaría sólo y herido.

_— ¡Akaashi! ¡Ven!_

¿Su nombre era Akaashi?

_— ¡No tienes a dónde ir ven conmigo! ¡Te daré un lugar a dónde pertenecer! ¡A cambio tomaré todo de tí! ¡Tomaré tus recuerdos, tú dolor, tú alegría, tú vida y tú nombre! ¡Ven conmigo, Akaashi!¡Convierte en los colmillos que desgarren el mal de este mundo!_

Era verdad, las personas usualmente se referían a él de esa manera. 

Su nombre era Akaashi.

Cuando aceptó ir hacia la voz de pronto se sintió envuelto por una calidez increíble, apareciendo al siguiente instante frente a un joven de cabello gris. Cuando vio con más detenimiento al joven frente a él notó que en realidad su cabello estaba conformado por mechones negros y plateados que caían revueltos sobre su frente, cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos. Cuando la mirada del joven se posó sobre él sintió que esos ojos le atravesaban el alma, sus ojos eran de un color dorado, como si se tratasen de dos monedas de oro. 

El extraño joven sonrió antes de extender su mano.

— Vamos, Akaashi, dame tu existencia.

Akaashi de pronto se sintió dueño de si mismo de nuevo. Volvió a sentir su cuerpo, el cual ya no dolía, sus recuerdos volvieron, el miedo y el terror de sentir la cuchilla atravesar su cuello. La rabia, la tristeza y la desolación que sentía cada vez que veía a sus padres. La alegría y emoción de estar en la cancha dando todo de sí. La felicidad que sentía estando rodeado de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué será de mí?— no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

— Serás libre. Déjame cargar tu dolor.

— No sólo hay dolor en mí.

La risa del extraño joven era contagiosa, pronto se encontró a si mismo riendo entre dientes.

— Lo se, tomaré todo, pero prometo que lo recuperarás, Akaashi. 

Akaashi asintió.

Y de pronto se sintió vacío.

En verdad había tomado todo de él.

Sólo conservaba su nombre. 

Su nombre era Akaashi y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

.

Bokuto sonrió de lado a lado al ver las elegantes espadas que habían aparecido en sus manos. Tenían el color del mar, azul, turquesa, verde, justo como los ojos de Akaashi. Las dejó balancearse sobre sus palmas un momento. Estaban perfectamente equilibradas.

Sintió como de golpe llegaban los sentimientos y recuerdos del chico. Eran distintos a los sentimientos que había recibido de cualquiera de sus otras armas. Su vida había sido mucho más tranquila que la del resto, pero mucho más triste y solitaria. Cerró los ojos decidiendo que lidiaría con ellos cuando ya se encontrase en su hogar.

Volteó hacía los monstruos que se encontraban frente a él. Se encontraban contenidos por tres barreras de luz, siendo la única salida el espacio donde él mismo se encontraba. Los demonios parecían esperar su próximo movimiento. Parecían ser un tanto más conscientes de la mariposa de hacía unos momentos, al menos estaban conscientes de que se enfrentaban a alguien que si tenía la capacidad de derrotarlos. 

Dio un paso al frente y los demonios contenidos frente a él parecieron decidir que harían.

Atacar los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Bokuto sintió como una sonrisa comenzaba a tensar los músculos de su rostro.

Eso sería divertido.

.

El vacío donde se había encontrado con el extraño sujeto de cabello gris había quedado atrás, ahora se encontraba en un una calle vacía, o casi vacía. Pero de alguna manera no sentía que estuviese ahí realmente, como si en realidad no hubiese dejado el vacío de hacía unos momentos.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Los cuatro monstruos embistieron hacía donde se encontraban.

Sintió como atravesaba una especie de mar de sentimientos negativos. Sentía como estos intentaban halarlo hacía ellos, alejarlo del calor que emitía el hombre de cabello plateado, pero por alguna razón esos no podían adherirse a él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, atravesó esos sentimientos sin ninguna clase de miedo. En cuanto los tocaba estos se desvanecían, como si el que el los tocase fuese algo mortal para ellos. De pronto el mar desapareció y se encontró frente a tres monstruos. De alguna manera sintió que el cuarto se desvanecía detrás de él.

De pronto se encontró viendo los tres monstruos desde las alturas.

¿Acaso estaba volando?

Los monstruos comenzaron a acercarse y nuevamente se encontró atravesando una ola de sentimientos negativos. 

En esta ocasión ni siquiera sintió que estos intentasen capturarlo, no había habido oportunidad, los había atravesado sin ninguna duda.

— _¡Akaashi! ¡Eres increíble!_ — gritó emocionada la voz joven de cabellos grises.

El escuchar esas palabras, tan directas, tan sinceras, lo hicieron sentir increíblemente feliz. Como si toda su vida hubiese esperado por ese momento.

Cuando embistió contra el tercer demonio, en lugar de sentir solo una ola de sentimientos, sintió como atravesaba algo viscoso y resbaladizo, y como este lo dejaba pasar sin problemas, dejando que continuase con su trayecto. 

De pronto sólo quedaba una serpiente.

Sintió como tomaba impulso y como en menos de un segundo se encontraba al otro lado de la cuarta serpiente, al tiempo que dejaba de sentir la presión que el cúmulo de maldad que las serpientes habían generado en el lugar.

De pronto la calidez embriagante que había estado sintiendo se esfumó, para dar paso al calor de la noche.

— ¡Eso fue genial, Akaashi!

Repentinamente se encontró frente al joven de cabellos grises y negros que lo veía con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Y de nuevo sintió como una felicidad indescriptible lo consumía.

.

El chico frente a él tenía la mirada perdida, como si no estuviese realmente presente en el lugar, lo cual no le extrañaba a Bokuto, después de todo el chico acababa de morir para después ser convertido en un arma espiritual. En definitiva era suficiente como para dejar a alguien algo desubicado.

— ¡Eso fue genial, Akaashi!— gritó intentando captar la atención del chico de ojos color mar.

Al parecer eso había funcionado porque ahora la mirada perdida Akaashi se había dirigido a él, si bien esta no parecía estar enfocando nada realmente.

— ¡Bokuto!— La voz de Konoha se hizo escuchar mientras veía al chico que antes había visto en televisión en forma de cadáver. 

Tenía el cabello color azabache, ligeramente rizado en las puntas. Su rostro era delicado, tenía los pómulos altos, las cejas algo gruesas y cortas, sus ojos eran de un color que no podía terminar de identificar, y sus labios formaban una sonrisa algo atontada. Tal vez era un par de centímetros algo más bajo que él, pero era alto, y por lo que había podido ver era bastante delgado. Como cualquier arma recién nombrada, vestía un kimono funerario blanco.

— ¡Eso fue increíble!— El grito de Komi lo hizo apartar la vista de Akaashi, logrando ver como su amigo saltaba una barda, aterrizando con gracia junto a él.

— Chicos...— comenzó a murmurar Bokuto antes de ser interrumpido.

—¿Sabías que el chico sería así de poderoso?— preguntó Sarukui mientras llegaba al lugar.

Bokuto negó con la cabeza pensando en lo que había pasado. En verdad había tenido suerte de que Akaashi hubiese funcionado tan bien. No habría podido derrotar tan fácilmente a los demonios si el chico se hubiese transformado en una especie de arma de fuego o algo parecido.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sigue ido!— exclamó Komi al ver el estado de Akaashi.

— ¿Será bueno que lo despierte ahora? ¿O será mejor que el mismo recupere su consciencia?— preguntó Bokuto recordando que el chico aún no comprendía que estaba muerto. Los recuerdos de Akaashi hicieron acto de presencia en su mente y cerró los ojos. Ese chico ya había lidiado con mucho en su vida, al menos podía darle un par de días de feliz ignorancia—. Olvídenlo, llevémoslo así a Fukurodani.

— ¿No le darás la bienvenida?— preguntó Konoha con algo de duda en su voz.

Bokuto negó pensando bien en como explicarse.

— Creo que ya ha tenido suficientes malas experiencias para una vida— dijo acercándose a Akaashi—. Por cierto, su apellido es Akaashi, no logré sacar su nombre de pila— dijo una vez que se encontró frente a él. Probablemente era unos cinco o seis centímetros más bajo que él, pero en definitiva era mas ligero que él—. Ven, Akaashi— dijo extendiendo un poco sus brazos, el pelinegro se acercó lentamente. Cuando estuvo a un paso de él, Bokuto lo tomó en brazos, acomodando un brazo en la espalda de Akaashi y el otro en la parte interior de sus rodillas. El chico no se inmutó por la acción, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Bokuto, causando que este se sonrojara un poco—. Vámonos.

— ¿Me cargas?— El rubio extendió los brazos antes de reír con malicia.

Bokuto sonrió de lado.

— Cuando te volviste mi arma, te cargue mientras llorabas y te ahogabas con tu propio hipo...

Konoha se sonrojó haciendo que Bokuto riera satisfecho.

— Esta bien, esta bien— dijo el rubio volteando a ver a Akaashi—. Que aproveche eso mientras pueda, que su existencia nunca más será así de tranquila.

Bokuto rió de buena gana.

— ¿Te estas quejando de la existencia que te he dado?— preguntó intentando sonar indignado.

— Si, desde que desperté siendo tu arma no he tenido un día de paz— dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado.

— Pero ha sido divertido— agregó Komi.

— Y emocionante—. Sakurui sonrió volteando a ver donde antes habían mantenido a raya a los cuatro demonios—. En definitiva ha sido emocionante.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su hogar, con su nueva arma en brazos, acompañado de sus amigos, no pudo evitar pensar que acababa de meterse en un asunto que no terminaba de comprender.

Suspiró negando con la cabeza, no tenía caso preocuparse por ello en ese momento.

Volteó a ver al chico que estaba recostado en sus brazos y sonrió. 

Se encargaría de que fuese más feliz de lo que había sido en vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capítulo: ¡Sabremos un poco más de como funcionan las cosas en este mundo y Akaashi volverá en sí!
> 
> Si tienen preguntas, comentarios, críticas, etc. no duden en decirme, me encantaría saber que opinan sobre este pequeño proyecto. Ya tengo pensada toda la historia e incluso los nombres de los capítulos y cuanto abarcarán de la historia cada uno, sólo falta que los escriba. Tal vez la cantidad de capítulos aumente un poco, pero eso lo sabré más adelante, depende como pueda desarrollar la idea.  
> Y tengo planeado actualizar la siguiente semana! En cuanto termine el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por haberme regalado su tiempo!


	2. Dioses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — No intentes comprenderlo todo de inmediato. Por ahora acepta lo que te decimos nosotros— declaró sabiendo que en cierta manera eso sonaba algo egoísta—. Tienes muy poco tiempo muerto, todos tardan un buen tiempo en procesarlo ¿sabes? A Konoha le tomo unos cincuenta años, a Komi y Washio un siglo y a Saru unos dos siglos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo siento que quedo un poco lento, pero no desesperen, no será así toda la historia, solamente que este es el capítulo como de explicaciones, disculpen también que haya quedado tan largo, no tienen idea de todo lo que corte para que no quedara aún más largo.  
> Igual quedo así de largo porque quería que tuviera esa escena final (la cual tenía planeada desde el capítulo anterior y sentía que no tendría sentido si no pasaban las explicaciones antes.
> 
> ¡Por cierto, no me odien por darle una vida triste Akaashi! ¡Todo es para mejor! ¡Bokuto se encargará de hacerlo feliz! ¡Lo prometo!

  
Bokuto estaba algo preocupado, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Akaashi se había convertido en su arma y este aún no parecía despertar de su letargo. Ante los demás había fingido estar completamente bien con el hecho de que el nuevo integrante del templo pareciese una especie de títere, pero en verdad comenzaba a preocuparse. Sabía que la solución era simple, sólo debía despertar al chico y devolverle sus recuerdos, pero eran sus recuerdos lo mismo que lo detenían. 

Todas las noches sentía como su corazón era oprimido por la soledad e indiferencia que habían plagado la vida del pelinegro. Suspiró volteando a ver las estrellas y cerró los ojos, dejando que las memorias de Akaashi lo envolviesen. En realidad no le agradaba husmear en las memorias de su nueva arma, pero debía hacerlo si quería enterarse de cual era el nombre del chico.

.

_Respiró profundamente mientras veía como un chico bastante alto recibía a al perfección el servicio del equipo contrario. El balón se elevó y se encontró a si mismo cambiando de posición para colocar el balón a su amigo. Sus dedos estuvieron en contacto con el balón menos de un segundo, pero logró enviarlo a la perfección a donde se encontraba un joven demasiado alto para ser un estudiante de primer año. El balón se estrelló contra la duela de la cancha._

_El marcador cambió: Nohebi 21- Fukurodani: 25_

_Una sensación de satisfacción y alegría invadieron su pecho. Habían logrado ganar. Llegarían a la final._

_— ¡Eso fue genial, Onaga!— gritó el joven que había recibido inicialmente el balón mientras corría hacía quien había anotado el punto._

_— ¡Fue por Akaashi!— gritó el menor volteando a verlo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. ¡Fue perfecta! ¡Solamente tuve que estrellar mi mano contra el balón! ¡Todo estaba libre!— gritó levantando su mano entre risas._

_Sintió como diversas manos revolvían su cabello, le daban palmadas en los brazos, una palmada en la espalda que le había sacado el aire. Escuchó la emoción y alegría en las voces de sus compañeros, llenándolo por completo._

_Sintió cómo una sonrisa luchaba por dejarse ver en su rostro y estaba tan feliz que realmente no luchó contra ella._

.

_Vió a una elegante mujer, con un rostro increíblemente parecido al de Akaashi, arrugar una hoja de papel antes de dejarla caer al suelo y caminar hacia el con pasos apresurados._

_— Esto no es aceptable, de ninguna manera es aceptable— dijo la mujer dedicándole una de las miradas más despectivas que había recibido en su vida—. En verdad, lo único que deberías de hacer es estudiar y ¿ni siquiera puedes hacer eso bien?_

_— Lo siento—. Lo había dicho intentando sonar indiferente, pero la nota de vergüenza que había teñido su voz lo había traicionado._

_Akaashi tomó su dedo índice derecho con su mano izquierda y comenzó a juguetear con él intentando distraer su atención._

_— Deja de hacer eso, es molesto— dijo la fría voz de un hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón a par de metros de él._

_— Lo siento._

_— Realmente no sirve de mucho que lo sientas si seguirás haciéndolo— dijo el hombre sin despegar la vista de su mano, la cual seguía estirando y doblando su índice._

_— Será mejor que mejores tu rendimiento si es que quieres ser aceptado en Todai— dijo la mujer antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a un estante cercano para tomar un libro—. Es lo mínimo que deberías poder hacer, Keiji._

_Sintió un nudo se formaba en su garganta e intentó tragar saliva para deshacerlo, sin resultado alguno._

.

Bokuto abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban empañados de lágrimas. Para ser un chico que lo tenía todo, Akaashi tenía muy poco que lo hiciera realmente feliz. Presionó las palmas de su mano contra sus ojos intentando que estos dejasen de amenazar con derramar lágrimas con la presión.

En cierta forma odiaba hacer eso, ver los recuerdos de sus armas. Sentía que era entrometerse en lo que no debía, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre había tenido una razón para tener que revisar los recuerdos de sus compañeros. Como cuando Konoha había dicho que no le serviría a menos de que lo ayudase a liberar a su antiguo pueblo del yugo de los bandidos que llevaban años aterrorizandolo. Como cuando Washio le había pedido que fuesen a buscar donde habían terminados sus restos. Como cuando Komi le había pedido que lo llevase a ver de nuevo el puerto por el que había zarpado por última vez. Como cuando Sarukui le había pedido que lo ayudase a investigar sobre su enfermedad.

En esta ocasión, Akaashi no le había pedido nada. El chico ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba pasando. pero en verdad había necesitado hacerlo.

No podía pasar ni un día más sin saber el nombre del nuevo integrante del templo. 

Pero ahora lo sabía, ya no tendría que hurgar entre recuerdos que no eran suyos.

Su nombre era Akaashi Keiji.

.

Era la tercera semana que Akaashi pasaba en Fukurodani y este no daba señales de estar despertando. Konoha y Komi no habían podido evitar preguntarle a Bokuto si no creía que fuese mejor despertarlo y ayudarlo a lidiar con su muerte y recuerdos, pero Bokuto se había negado rotundamente.

Tomó una moneda de cinco yenes para luego lanzarla al aire.

— Oh gran Kuroo Tetsuro, guardián de las almas de los desesperados, responde a mi llamado— dijo al tiempo que la moneda alcanzaba su punto más alto. Cuando la moneda comenzó a caer esta desapareció dejando una pequeña nube en donde antes había estado.

De pronto una risa burlona resonó en su mente.

— _¿Qué quieres, Bokuto?_ — preguntó una voz cuyo tono era entre divertido y molesto. Bokuto sonrió de lado, el tono de voz de su amigo solo podía indicar una cosa, había interrumpido algún momento que estuviese teniendo con su arma principal.

— Te tengo una consulta...— comenzó diciendo mientras pensaba en como plantearle la situación a Kuroo—. Verás hice exactamente lo que siempre nos recomendaron No hacer...

— _¿Aceptaste una plegaria de algún moribundo que no quiere morir?_ — preguntó en todo de reproche, haciendo que Bokuto negase con la cabeza aunque su amigo no lo pudiese ver.

— ¡No soy tan idiota!— Un suspiro se dejó escuchar del otro lado de la línea—. Convertí en un arma al alma de un recién fallecido...

— _Bokuto..._ — comenzó a decir la voz de su amigo un claro tinte de preocupación—. _¿Te das cuenta que probablemente ni siquiera sepa que esta muerto?_

Bokuto tomó aire antes de decir y lo que realmente le haría ganar un regaño de parte de Kuroo.

— Y es un adolescente, tiene... tenía dieciséis— dijo cerrando los ojos.

— _IBokuto!_ — gruñó su amigo— _¿Te das cuenta de lo peligrosa que es para ti esa arma? ¡Es un maldito adolescente recién fallecido!_

— Lo se, lo se... ¡Pero fue completamente necesario! ¡Había cuatro demonios grotescos...!

— _¡Y tus otras malditas armas? ¡Tienes cuatro armas!_

— ¡Washio esta ayudando a Yaku! ¡Deberías saberlo! ¡Esta con Inouka!— El murmullo en su mente le dio a entender que su amigo recordaba eso—. Mande a los chicos a que hicieran unas barreras para contener en un sólo lugar a los demonios... Y convertí al chico en un arma para...

— _Esta bien, lo ameritó la situación... Tuviste suerte de que hubiese un alma sin corromper para que fuese tu arma..._ — después de una pausa su amigo volvió a hablar, en esa ocasión con más calma y seriedad—. _¿Te esta dando problemas?_

— No, no tal cual...

— _Bokuto, si es muy problemático, quítale su nombre y déjalo libre..._

— ¡No!— Sabía que su amigo hablaba de la manera más lógica, pero le molestaba que hablase tan fríamente de Akaashi. Bokuto no sería capaz de hacerle eso al chico, nunca podría hacer eso—. No es ninguna clase de problema de ese tipo...

— _¿Entonces?_

— No ha reaccionado desde que lo convertí...

— _¿No lo has despertado?_ — la voz de Kuroo volvía a tener un tinte de burla—. ¿ _Olvidaste como hacerlo? Sólo deb.._

— No quiero despertarlo... quiero que él mismo reaccione, a su tiempo...

Un gruñido de parte de su amigo lo hizo molestarse un poco.

— _¿Entonces para qué carajos me contactaste? No entiendo..._

— ¿Cuanto le tomó a Tora despertar?

— _Oh.... Unos tres meses_ — Bokuto asintió, entonces el que Akaashi siguiese ido no era raro—. _Pero Tora tenía 75 años fallecido... Si dices que el chico acababa de morir..._

— Lo se... gracias Kuroo.

.

Akaashi continuaba sintiéndose como en una burbuja. Sabía que había personas acompañándolo prácticamente todo el tiempo, sabía que estas personas cada cierto tiempo intentaban hablarle, pero en realidad no podía reaccionar. 

En una ocasión sintió como un chico no mucho más grande que él lo había vestido. Recordaba que este lo movía como si se tratase de una muñeca, probándole ropa y observándolo antes de decidirse por un atuendo.

— _Creo que se ve bien así, ¿no creen? Tiene cara de que esta es la ropa que le gusta..._

— _Konoha su cara literalmente no dice nada, bien podrías haberlo vestido de e-boy y no creo que su expresión fuese a cambiar..._

— _¡Hey ! ¡Dejen de jugar con Akaashi!_

Sabía que los días pasaban porque cada cierto tiempo el extraño hombre de cabellos plateados y negros le diría que era mejor que descansase y lo cargaría hasta un cuarto donde ya estaría listo un futon par que se recostase. Era curioso, pero el hombre jamás apagaba la luz del cuarto, siempre la dejaba encendida, y sin saber porque, Akaashi siempre se sentía agradecido por ello. Durante esas horas Akaashi no dormía, no realmente, al menos. Durante esas horas la burbuja que parecía tenerlo atrapado parecía desconectarlo aún más del mundo, pero realmente nunca dejaba de ser consciente de sus alrededores. 

Un día llego otro hombre al lugar donde ahora pasaba sus días. Era más alto que el resto, pero no mucho más alto que el hombre de los ojos dorados.

— _¡Por fín llegaste! ¡Casi fueron dos meses!_ — esa era la voz de quien usualmente lo vestía. No podía recordar su nombre, y de alguna manera eso lo molestaba.

— _Lo se, ya estaba cansado_ — respondió el recién llegado—. _Eh... ¿quién...?_

— _Es una larga historia, pero es la nueva arma de Bokuto_ — esa era la voz del más bajo de todos, quien en ocasiones lo hacía salir a una especie de patio.

— _¿Me voy unas semanas y de pronto Bokuto tiene una nueva arma? ¿Cuánto hace que te hizo su arma, Saru?_

— _Ya serán ochenta y tres años en octubre_ — respondió el hombre que usualmente cocinaba.

— _¿Cómo pasó esto?_

— _Es una historia algo larga, luego te diremos_.

— _¿Está... despierto?_

— _No, Bokuto dijo que no quería despertarlo aún, creo que quiere que despierte él mismo._

— _Eso podría tomar tiempo..._

Los tres hombres que acompañaban siempre al hombre de cabellos grises suspiraron, como si fuese algo que no pudiesen controlar. Por un momento Akaashi se preguntó de quién estarían hablando.

— _Lo bueno es que puede transformarse aún en este estado, así que no es un gran problema._

— _¿En qué se transforma?_

— _En dos nodachis, bastante bonitas si me lo preguntas_ — dijo el hombre bajito.

Los jóvenes continuaron hablando entre ellos hasta que volvió el hombre de cabellos grises y negros.

— _¡Washio! ¡Por fin!_

— _Es bueno estar de vuelta._

— _¡Es bueno tenerte de vuelta! ¿Cómo te fue con Yakkun?_

— _Creo que nunca había intentado resguardar a tantas personas al mismo tiempo._

— _Me imagino. Kuroo y Oikawa no paraban de quejarse de no tener a sus escudos._

— _Fue muy bueno que estuviésemos todos. No se si hubiésemos podido proteger a todo el pueblo si hubiese faltado alguien._

Continuaron hablando durante un tiempo sobre una especie de horda de demonios que había atacado un pueblo y como mientras un Dios luchaba contra el jefe de estos, ellos se habían encargado de hacer una muralla alrededor del pueblo hasta que el hombre de ojos dorados gritó.

— _IOh, dejame nombrarte de nuevo! ¡No tienes a dónde ir ven conmigo! ¡Te daré un lugar a dónde pertenecer! ¡A cambio tomare todo de tí! ¡Tomaré tus recuerdos, tu dolor, tu alegría, tu vida y tu nombre! ¡Ven conmigo Washio! ¡Conviertete en la muralla que proteja a la luz de la oscuridad!_

— _Nunca pensé decirlo, pero tú canto es muy bueno. El cantó de Yaku es demasiado dramático._

Las risas de todos resonaron en el lugar, eran unas risas contagiosas, tanto que hicieron que una pequeña risa sonase en su interior.

De pronto las risas de todos callaron.

— _¡Reaccionó!_ — gritaron al unísono el hombre que lo vestía, el hombre que lo sacaba al patio y el hombre que cocinaba.

La risa satisfecha del hombre cabellos dorados lo llenó de calidez, haciendo que sintiese la necesidad de sonreír. Aunque de alguna manera sabía que en realidad durante todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en ese lugar siempre había estado sonriendo.

.

Era de noche, y la calle donde se encontraban no tenía ni una sola luz. No sabía por qué realmente, pero esa oscuridad lo inquietaba. Al parecer el hombre de ojos dorados lo sabía, puesto que había colocado una mano en su hombro. Un gruñido a lo lejos captó la atención de todos, pero Akaashi no sentía que fuese importante.

— _¡Konoha! ¡Ven! ¡Washio! ¡Ven!_ — El hombre que lo vestía desapareció al mismo tiempo que el hombre alto—. _Cuiden de Akaashi._

Por alguna razón Akaashi se sintió molesto ante la orden que acababa de escuchar. 

— _¡Saru! ¡Mira! ¡Akaashi se molestó!_ — esa era la voz del hombre bajito. El escuchar eso lo hizo sentirse aún más molesto. 

Y por alguna razón más despierto.

— _¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Ya no sonríe como bobo._

.

— Creo que en verdad, ya es hora que lo despiertes, Bokuto— dijo Konoha mientras señalaba a Akaashi, quien estaba sentado junto a él en el sofá—. Ya lleva cuatro meses así.

Bokuto volteó a ver al más joven de todos. 

Su rostro ya no tenía la sonrisa atontada que había portado la mayoría del tiempo. Desde el último caso de asesinato sospechoso que habían investigado la sonrisa de Akaashi había comenzado a cambiar poco a poco por un gesto neutral. Bokuto sabía que eso era bueno, significaba que en realidad ya estaba despertando, pero al mismo tiempo el cambio de expresión del chico no le agradaba del todo. Prefería verlo sonriendo que verlo con esa expresión tan cerrada.

— Creo que pronto despertará... ya no sonríe— declaró Bokuto.

— Por eso mismo creo que es bueno que lo despiertes, igual no falta mucho para que despierte— intervino Sarukui sirviendo un plato de curry frente a él. Bokuto frunció el ceño antes de dejar que su energía se concentrase en los jóvenes alrededor de él. De inmediato los jóvenes cobraron una especie de presencia, ya no eran intangibles.

— Provecho— dijo para después ser imitado por cuatro de las armas presentes—. Akaashi, puedes comer— dijo intentando que el chico de ojos color mar le hiciese caso, sin resultado alguno—. Saru... ¿podrías ayudarle?

Sarukui asintió antes de voltear a ver a Akaashi y comenzar con la tarea de hacerlo probar algo de la comida. Desde hacía algunos días no era tan difícil como antes, una vez que comenzaba a comer, su cuerpo continuaba comiendo de manera maquinal. Como si este estuviese recordando como comer. 

— Probablemente tenía un buen apetito cuando estaba vivo— comentó Komi señalando el plato vació de Akaashi después de un tiempo—. Últimamente es el primero en terminar de comer.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado de comer Bokuto suspiró. Sus amigos tenían razón.

Era hora de desperar a Akaashi.

— Akaashi, acompáñame— ordenó Bokuto antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar a los cojines de la sala del lugar. El aludido no tardó en obedecer, encontrándose a los pocos instantes sentado frente a él. Una vez que el chico se hubo acomodado en su lugar Bokuto inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos. Concentró sus pensamientos en hacer a Akaashi intangible, pero mantener la materialización del resto.

— No te preocupes Bokuto, ya puedes quitar la materialización.

Bokuto ni siquiera intentó protestar, simplemente inhaló profundamente para después exhalar lentamente.

Ya no había físicamente nadie en el lugar.

— Akaashi—, llamó logrando que el chico frente a él fijase su mirada perdida en él—, te devolveré tus recuerdos. Volverás a ser tú mismo. 

Sonrió tristemente antes de estirarse un poco y tocar la frente del muchacho con la parte baja de la palma de su mano. Sintió como poco a poco esos recuerdos que habían estado dentro de él comenzaban a desvanecerse. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Se esforzó un poco pero logró contener los recuerdos de sus padres. Sostuvo con determinación todos los recuerdos en los que aparecían los padres de Akaashi, dejando fluir el resto.

Después de unos momentos los ojos Akaashi parecieron encenderse con una chispa que no habían presentado después haberlo convertido en su arma. Era un brillo que evidenciaba una gran inteligencia y astucia. De pronto los ojos del joven se empañaron.

Y una única lágrima rodó por la mejilla del chico.

.

Akaashi se encontraba sentado junto a él en una de las bancas del patio del templo.

— Entonces esta es la vida después de la muerte— dijo en un tono neutro el joven.  
Bokuto suspiró antes de asentir.

— No para todos, pero si... al menos para tí y los chicos, sí— declaró volteando a ver las estrellas del cielo—. Algunos continúan rondando este mundo sin saber quienes son o que les ha ocurrido, como tú cuando te encontré la primera vez.

Los ojos de Akaashi se encontraban fijos en el árbol frente a ellos.

— Dijo que yo soy su arma ahora, Bokuto-sama...

— Llámame Bokuto solamente, el 'sama' me hacen sentir incómodo.

Akaashi asintió, con una expresión que dejaba en claro que se encontraba meditando seriamente su siguiente pregunta.

— Las armas espirituales les servimos a ustedes los dioses— dijo por fín.

— Ah, sí. Pero no a todos, sólo a los Dioses con los que tienes un contrato. Tú contrato es conmigo—explicó mientras se giraba para ver al chico y al mismo tiempo estiraba un brazo hacia él—. Tú marca de contrato está aquí— dijo pasando su índice por los kanjis que estaban escritos en el cuello de Akaashi. Eran el kanji de rojo y de caña, leyéndose "Akaashi". El primer kanji cubría parte de su mandíbula y cuello, mientras que el segundo cubría desde la base de su cuello hasta la clavícula. Frunció el ceño un tanto molesto, la marca era demasiado grande.

— Entonces ahora le sirvo a usted.

Bokuto se sonrojó un poco. 

— Eh, si pero no es tan literal. No conmigo en todo caso— dijo volteando a ver hacia la ventana de la sala, en la cual podía ver a los otros cuatro habitantes del templo discutiendo por el control del televisor—. Verás, a pesar de lo que significa el contrato, jamás te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres, ni siquiera a pelear. Y si quisieras que te liberase de tu contrato, lo haría...

El que Akaashi negase energéticamente con su cabeza lo sorprendió.

— Eh...— parecía que él mismo se había sorprendido por su reacción—, algo me dice que estar a su servicio será lo mejor para mí...

Bokuto estaba seguro de que sus orejas se encontraban rojas y que si se encontrase materializado, sentiría sus orejas y mejillas arder.

— Eh, gracias por la confianza, Akaashi— dijo rascando su cabeza—, pero ya te dije, no es que seas mi sirviente, todo aquí lo dividimos. Tal vez tardes un poco en acostumbrarte, pero no es como que yo sea el amo de este lugar.

— Técnicamente lo es, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto rió algo incómodo.

— Pero no me gusta serlo.

Pasaron un momento en silencio antes de que Akaashi volviese a hablar.

— ¿Entonces la gente viene aquí a pedirle que se encargue de los demonios que les causan problemas...?

Bokuto sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza.

— Eso es lo que hacen los Dioses mayores— dijo recordando al Dios al que antes le había servido—. Esos Dioses tienen a su cargo Dioses menores, como yo, pero hace tiempo que yo no sirvo a ningún Dios mayor.

Akaashi lo volteó a ver con la duda pintada en su rostro.

— Entonces, ¿ya no es un Dios?

— Si lo soy, sólo... salí del sistema— Bokuto cerró los ojos intentando explicar lo que había pasado—. Al no ser un Dios mayor, puedo escuchar fácilmente todas las plegarias hechas a los Dioses. Y notaba como muchas eran importantes, pero como ningún Dios las atendía por no ser específicamente para ellos...

— ¿Por qué preferían que vinieran a rogar a sus templos?

Bokuto se encogió de hombros recordando su tiempo al servicio de Yamiji.

— Hay unos que sí, otros simplemente tenían tantas plegarias que eran para ellos que no podían escuchar el resto. Y mientras estuviera al servicio de esos Dioses, no podía responder a las que nadie hacía caso...

— ¿Por qué quería responder a esas plegarias?

Bokuto volteó a ver al cielo cerrando los ojos, queriendo escuchar alguna plegaria que fuese importante. No había ninguna, sólo una que otra hecha por mero capricho. 

— Cuando los humanos están desesperados, rara vez le ruegan a un solo Dios, usualmente sus plegarias son como "Si existe un Dios", "A los Dioses que existen", o frases así, y si hacen eso, es muy difícil que los escuchen...

— Entonces usted ayuda a los que realmente están desesperados.

El orgullo hizo que Bokuto se irguiese.

— De hecho entre los Dioses nos llaman los Dioses de los desesperados.

Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo.

— Pero usted tiene un templo...— murmuró finalmente Akaashi.

Bokuto se sonrojó un poco.

— Algunos humanos deciden darme ofrendas por haberlos ayudado— dijo volteando a ver el lugar, los árboles, el jardín, las bancas—. Esta era la casa de un hombre muy rico, que el ayude a salvar a su familia de un demonio que los acechaba. Cuando murió, ordenó que esta casa se convirtiera en un templo para mí.

— Suena generoso. ¿Muchos lo recompensan así?— preguntó Akaashi volteando a ver el lugar también.

— Varios después de ayudarlos vienen a dejar dinero, como pago por lo que hice por ellos, otros no. Realmente no me importa...

— Parece que muchos le están agradecidos, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto suponía que sí, pero en realidad no le preocupaba mucho eso. Lo que más le gustaba de su posición como Dios de os desesperados era la libertad que tenía para actuar. El poder ayudar a quien quisiera sin tener que respetar todos los protocolos divinos. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del silencio que ahora los envolvía, recordando como Konoha inicialmente se quejaba de no tener un templo a donde llegar y de como Kuroo y Oikawa ya tenían sus propios templos.

— Aún no recupero todos mis recuerdos— dijo Akaashi de pronto, sacando a Bokuto de sus pensamientos, haciendo que una punzada de culpa lo recorriese—. Creo que faltan los recuerdos de mis padres.

Bokuto desvió la mirada, intentando ver cualquier cosa menos los ojos color mar de Akaashi.

— No te preocupes, los recuperaras con el tiempo.

Akaashi asintió, como si esa explicación hubiese sido suficiente, lo cual probablemente era verdad. Probablemente para él era suficiente. Técnicamente no era una mentira, pero tampoco era la verdad, no toda al menos.

Lo que hacía que la culpa carcomiese a Bokuto.

Sólo quería proteger al chico un poco más.

.

— Yo iba a ser un samurai— dijo Konoha imitando el movimiento que Keanu Reeves estaba haciendo en pantalla. Para Akaashi era obvio que el rubio había visto esa película una infinidad de veces—. Pero tú sabes, morí.

Akaashi se sorprendió un poco por la tranquilidad con la que Konoha había dicho eso último, para después pensar que si tenía tanto tiempo muerto, probablemente fuese algo natural para él.

— ¿Cómo murió, Konoha-san?

El chico sonrió de lado, como si todo el tiempo hubiese esperado la pregunta

— Me asesinaron unos bandidos cuando intente enfrentarme a ellos— declaró antes de levantar la gruesa tela del suéter que llevaba puesto, dejando visible una cicatriz bastante considerable en su abdomen—. No pude hacer gran cosa, más que morir frente a mis amigos—. Akaashi permaneció en silencio, sin saber que decir ante eso, ¿reconocía que su muerte había sido en vano?—. Pero ¿sabes? Mi muerte no fue en vano— declaró como si hubiese leído su mente—, cuando Bokuto me volvió su arma, me ayudó a liberar el lugar. Los bandidos tenían más de cincuenta años controlando el pueblo cuando paso eso.

Akaashi asintió, sin saber que más decir.

— El barco donde yo viajaba se hundió en una tormenta— dijo Komi sentándose junto a Akaashi—. Quería sen un explorador, quería conocer el mundo. 

— ¿Lo logró?— preguntó Akaashi antes de pensar que era una mala idea.

La risa de Komi y Konoha no se hizo esperar.

— No pasé de la primera noche. Una tormenta especialmente mala nos hundió. Bokuto me encontró en un puerto cien años después viendo hacia el mar—. Komi cerró los ojos antes de sonreír algo avergonzado—. Ni siquiera era el puerto del que había zarpado.

— ¿Vagó sin rumbo? ¿Cuando murió?

— La mayoría lo hacemos, como tú. Tal vez si hubieran pasado un par de años, ya ni siquiera estarías en Tokio.

Akaashi se encogió de hombros dándole la razón, recordando como lo primero que había querido hacer era alejarse del lugar donde lo habían asesinado.

— ¡Washio! ¡Saru! ¡Vengan a contar como murieron!— Las otras dos armas caminaron hacia ellos respondiendo el grito de Konoha. 

Una vez que se hubieron sentado Washio fue quien tomó la palabra, viendo a sus manos.

— Mi casa se incendió, morí intentando sacar a mi hermana del lugar. Una parte del techo cayó sobre mí.

— ¿Tú hermana...?— comenzó a preguntar Akaashi dudando si estaba bien o mal preguntar sobre algo tan delicado como la muerte.

Washio sonrió antes de asentir.

— Los vecinos pudieron sacarla— declaró viendo el techo—. Yo... era muy grande, y el techo estaba sobre mí, probablemente hubieran muerto si me hubiesen intentado sacar.

Antes de que Akaashi pudiese decir algo, Sarukui habló.

— Yo estaba enfermo, ahora le llaman cáncer— contó el arma mientras cerraba los ojos—. En ese entonces sólo era una tos especialmente mala que nos daba a quienes trabajábamos en las minas de carbón—. Akaashi intentó calcular la edad del joven, no podía haber sido mucho mayor que el al momento de tu muerte—. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber muerto en realidad. Supongo que morí dormido.

Akaashi se preguntó si algún día podría hablar de su muerte de una manera tan tranquila como los demás. Aceptando que había sido en vano, que no había logrado lo que quería. De pronto algo que lo había estado molestando desde que había recuperado la consciencia tomó forma.

— Mi muerte, fue algo extraña para la época, ¿no?— preguntó recordando que la cuchilla que había atravesado su garganta en realidad parecía una katana—. Creo recordar que era una especie de katana...

Una exclamación de victoria brotó de Konoha, haciendo que Akaashi frunciese el ceño.

— Ah, disculpa Akaashi, sólo que eso fue lo que pensamos nosotros— explicó señalando el televisor—. Nosotros vimos el reportaje de cuando descubrieron tú cuerpo. Y pensé que esa herida era de una espada, Bokuto también lo creyó— dijo mientras señalaba el cuello de Akaashi, haciendo que este pasase sus dedos sobre su nueva cicatriz, una línea delgada de unos cinco centímetros—. Por eso fuimos a investigar la noche que te convertiste en arma.

.

Mientras comían lo que había preparado Sarukui, una idea pasó por la mente de Akaashi.

— ¿Es posible reencarnar?

Los suspiros que se hicieron escuchar le dieron a entender que llevaban tiempo esperando esa pregunta. Washio puso una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que Akaashi comprendiese la respuesta aún antes de que se la dieran.

— Ya no puedes volver a la vida— dijo Sarukui sonriendo—. Esto es lo que hay para tí después de la muerte.

Akaashi dudo un poco por las palabras que había escuchado. Sentía que eran específicas por una razón, ¿sólo era su caso? ¿Acaso sería distinto si Bokuto no lo hubiese convertido en su arma? ¿Acaso había algo más allá para quienes no eran armas o Dioses?

— Pero ¿sabes?— Bokuto sonrió y Akaashi no pudo evitar perderse de nuevo en esos ojos dorados que lo habían atrapado cuando había aceptado ser su arma—. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo, de tener una segunda vida junto a nosotros.

— No será perfecto— agregó Komi sonriendo—. Vivimos poniendo nuestra existencia al límite, nos arriesgamos y esforzamos por ser mejores y más fuertes.

— Pero es una nueva oportunidad, ¿no crees?— La sonrisa de Sarukui era genuina—. Esfuérzate porque esta nueva oportunidad no se desperdicie, ¿si?

Akaashi asintió antes de volver a probar bocado. 

Y con eso la conversación se dio por terminada, quedando todos en un silencio cómodo mientras disfrutaban de la comida de Sarukui.

Tenían razón, tenía una nueva oportunidad y no pensaba despreciarla. 

.

— Bokuto-san, ¿por qué a veces materializa a los demás?— preguntó Akaashi un día justo después de que Sarukui y Komi habían salido del templo para comprar víveres.

Bokuto suspiró, pensando que realmente el chico había tomado menos tiempo del esperado para que Akaashi notase eso.

— Si, es para que puedan interactuar con los vivos.

— ¿Podría materializarme?— preguntó Akaashi con un brillo en sus ojos que sólo podía ser provocado por esperanza. Una esperanza que Bokuto tendría que destruir en unos momentos, muy a su pesar

— Me gustaría participar en el torneo de primavera...— dijo antes de callar debido a que Bokuto estaba negando con la cabeza.

Bokuto recordó de manera difusa los momentos más felices de Akaashi, en una cancha de volleyball viendo una pelota se lanzada hacia el para que este luego la colocase en la mejor posición para su equipo. 

— Llevas menos de cinco meses muerto— declaró Bokuto viendo esos hermosos ojos color mar. Tenía esos mismo cinco meses queriendo descubrir que color eran, pero nunca lograba decidirse por un solo color. En ese momento parecían azules—. Si alguien te viese te reconocería, pensarían que eres un fantasma...

— Pero soy un fantasma, ¿no?

— ¿Y planeas que tu equipo juegue con el fantasma de su amigo recién fallecido?

Akaashi se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, haciendo que Bokuto sonriera con algo de tristeza. 

Akaashi aún no terminaba de comprender que había muerto.

— Yo...

Bokuto colocó su mano en el hombro del menor.

— No intentes comprenderlo todo de inmediato. Por ahora acepta lo que te decimos nosotros— declaró sabiendo que en cierta manera eso sonaba algo egoísta—. Tienes muy poco tiempo muerto, todos tardan un buen tiempo en procesarlo ¿sabes? A Konoha le tomo unos cincuenta años, a Komi y Washio un siglo y a Saru unos dos siglos...

Calló cuando Akaashi volteó a verlo. Sus ojos no mostraban ni una chispa de esperanza. El corazón de Bokuto se estrujó dolorosamente.

.

Después de pasar un buen tiempo pensándolo, decidió que si bien Bokuto no podía materializarlo para poder pasar un tiempo con sus amigos, lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar recordarlo que aún se encontraba en blanco de su vida. Caminó a su antigua escuela, la academia Fukurodani, concentrado en recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos.

Cuando llegó a la esquina donde había sido asesinado, a un par de cuadras de su escuela sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

Sus amigos, sus compañeros del club de volleyball estaban dejando flores en la esquina que había perdido la vida. Shirofuku y Suzumeda estaban llorando mientras quitaban las flores que anteriormente habían estado en el pequeño jarrón. Las flores que aún no estaban marchitas, probablemente tendrían menos de una semana, probablemente no hubieran necesitado cambiarlas hasta dentro de una semana más. 

Los rostros del resto del equipo también mostraban diferentes grados de tristeza. El chico de primer año que también jugaba como armador, Anahori, también lloraba. 

Akaashi no pudo evitar pensar que probablemente ahora él era el armador inicial, sintiendo algo desagradable aparecer en la boca de su estómago.

Era obvio que su equipo no se quedaría estancado por su muerte, ellos continuarían con su vida. Probablemente Anahori había sido del armador en la final del interescolar. Algo por lo que él se había esforzado durante el torneo.

Podrían participar en el torneo de primavera e incluso ganarlo, ese año habían conseguido muy buenos jugadores.

La sensación desagradable en su estómago comenzó a volverse algo grotesco, pero decidió ignorarlo, aún si este dolía de alguna manera.

.

Caminó por las calles cercanas a Fukurodani por mera corazonada. En sus recuerdos no había ninguna clase de ruta de tren que tomase usualmente para llegar a la escuela, por lo que lo más probable es que caminase todos los días para ir. Siendo así no podía vivir muy lejos, por lo que decidió caminar por las calles cercanas buscando su antiguo hogar.

Aún seguía sin comprender del todo porque faltaban los recuerdos de sus padres. ¿Acaso tenía padres? Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento, era obvio que tenía padres, era ridículo el pensar que no. ¿Estarían tan tristes como sus amigos por su muerte? ¿Se sentirían desolados? Probablemente si, después de todo presentía que era su único hijo. Pensó en el conversación que había tenido hacía un par de días con Bokuto, sobre el materializarlo y frunció el ceño, probablemente sus padres no se asustarían por verlo como fantasma, al contrario, probablemente se sentirían felices de ver que aún después morir se encontraba bien.

Mientras avanzaba por una calle con unas casas un tanto más grandes que el resto sintió que un sentimiento de tristeza comenzaba a inundarlo. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, tal vez estaba cerca, probablemente estaba triste porque vería de nuevo a su familia sin que esta lo pudiese ver. 

Algo en el fondo de su mente le dijo que ese no era el caso.

Volteó a ver el cielo notando como comenzaba a adquirir los tintes anaranjados y morados que indicaban que la oscuridad de la noche se acercaba. Tenía que apresurarse a encontrar su casa e ir de vuelta al templo. No le gustaba en lo absoluto la oscuridad, aún menos después de que Bokuto le dijera que para un arma tan reciente como él lo mejor era que no estuviese sólo de noche, puesto que era más susceptible a la oscuridad y a los demonios que habitaban en ella.

De pronto se encontró viendo unas grandes puertas de madera oscura al centro de un muro blanco.

Esa era su antigua casa.

¿Por qué en lugar de calidez sentía que su interior de inundaba de tristeza?

Durante un momento sus ojos buscaron algo sin saber que era lo que exactamente buscaba, luego lo comprendió. No había ninguna señal de luto en el fachada de la casa. Frunció el ceño queriéndose sentir extrañado pero por alguna razón eso no era ninguna sorpresa.

Saltó por encima de la puerta de madera con una agilidad que nunca había tenido en vida y por la ventana pudo ver a sus padres sentados en la sala.

Entró por una ventana y observó la imagen frente a él. Su padre estaba leyendo un pesado libro, mientras que su madre bordaba algo. Su casa no había cambiado mucho. Recordó que nunca había habido fotografías familiares, pero algo faltaba en la sala. De pronto lo notó, ya no estaban sus reconocimientos de los torneos de volleyball. 

Un sentimiento de desolación comenzó a alojarse en su pecho.

Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto y cuando lo abrió se encontró con un lugar distinto al que había dejado. Su cobertor azul había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por un cobertor blanco y gris. Las fotografías que tenía con sus amigos habían desaparecido, incluyendo esa fotografía que tanto adoraba de todos ellos riendo mientras lloraban de haber llegado al nacional el año anterior. No había señal alguna de sus medallas que había conseguido. Sus libros favoritos tampoco estaban en ningún lugar visible. Los cuadernos donde había escrito un sin número de cuentos cortos e ideas de historias también habían desaparecido. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que estos comenzaban a arder. Cuando sintió que el escozor había pasado los abrió y se dirigió al armario, tal vez todo estuviese en una caja.

No era así.

Sus padres se habían deshecho de todo lo que en algún momento hubiese probado que el había vivido ahí.

Sintió como la rabia comenzaba a bullir en él. Sus padres no habían tardado en olvidarlo.

Una sensación desagradable comenzó a crecer en su espalda, pero decidió ignorarla como lo había hecho con la de su estómago.

Sus recuerdos volvieron.

Volvieron los recuerdos del hogar frío y distante en el que había crecido. Volvió la mirada de desdeño de su padre, la mirada de indiferencia de su madre. Volvió el sentimiento de nunca ser suficiente para ellos. El descontento de sus padres al ver que sus esfuerzos se enfocasen en la literatura en lugar del campo de la medicina, como era la opción lógica para seguir los pasos de su padre.

Keiji se sintió sin aire.

Y de pronto lo recordó.

Su nombre era Keiji.

Un nombre que siempre había sido usado sin una pizca de cariño para llamarlo.

Sin aguantar un segundo más salió de su casa, sin importarle si en el camino podía tirar o romper algo. Como el jarrón que tanto adoraba su madre. Tanto que cuando de pequeño Keiji estuvo a punto de romperlo al tropezar se había ganado una tunda de parte de ella, para luego ser obligado a encerrarse en su cuarto sin cenar.

Su estomago bulló de furia al recordad el sentimiento de haber estado vacío al recostarse en su cama. 

Sólo había tenido seis años.

La sensación desagradable de su espalda se acrecentó, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ignorarlo.

Cuando se encontró fuera de su casa la oscuridad era total. Sintió como su respiración se detenía.

Odiaba la oscuridad.

De pronto escuchó una especie de quejido o gruñido, encontrándose con un demonio con forma de perro, o algo parecido a un perro. Corrió asustado en dirección contraria al demonio, no sabía que hacer contra un demonio estando el solo.

Mientras corría con los ojos cerrados intentando ignorar a los pequeños demonios que plagaban el lugar chocó contra algo cálido. Trastabilló confundido. Volteó hacia enfrente y se encontró sintiendo que sus ojos ardían.

Los ojos de Bokuto estaban llenos de tristeza.

.

— Los recuperaste—. Bokuto no se encontraba preguntando, estaban declarando algo.

Akaashi intento tragar la sensación del nudo en su garganta, pero no lo logró.

— Entonces tú sabías— dijo con la voz ahogada.

— Lo intenté guardar lo más que pude... Se que no esta bien, pero no quería que sufrieras.. Hace un momento sentí como estos desaparecían. Entonces supe que ya lo recordabas todo—. La mirada de Bokuto tenía algo de vergüenza también.

— No tenías que hacerlo— murmuró Akaashi apartando la vista del Dios de ojos dorados.

Bokuto suspiró cansado y Akaashi no pudo evitar pensar como habría sido para el Dios guardar esos sentimientos en él todo ese tiempo.

— No, pero quería darte un tiempo libre de todo eso— dijo mientras señalaba en dirección a donde antes había vivido—. Mereces algo mucho mejor de lo que viviste— declaró.

En esa ocasión fue el turno de Akaashi de suspirar antes de voltear al cielo, a ver las estrellas y la luna que día con día crecía.

— No tuve una mala vida—. La luna estaba en cuarto creciente, decidió.

— No, no tuviste mala vida, pero merecías algo mejor.

— Disfruté mucho poder jugar volleyball— dijo recordando que cuando se encontraba especialmente motivado, permanecería hasta esa hora entrenando.

— Lo se, también te causó tristeza, pero era una tristeza diferente a la...— Bokuto no terminó su frase pero Akaashi entendía que se refería, recordando como la primavera de ese año, después de haber perdido en la semifinal del nacional había jurado entre lágrimas que el siguiente año ganarían el nacional.

Akaashi asintió dejando que las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo más tiempo del debido por fin rodasen por sus mejillas.

.

Cuando se encontraban a unos metros de la entrada del tempo Bokuto se detuvo un momento, causando que Akaashi también se detuviese.

— ¿Me enseñarías un día?— preguntó el Dios clavando su mirada en los ojos de Akaashi.

— ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe, Bokuto-san?—. El arma parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, probablemente intentando asimilar lo que había recordado.

— A jugar volleyball— declaró haciendo que Akaashi lo viese perplejo—. Parecías disfrutarlo mucho.

Los ojos de Akaashi brillaron con lágrimas contenidas, haciendo que Bokuto sintiese un pinchazo en su corazón.

— Creo que en este momento no puedo— dijo el menor viendo sus manos—. No tengo ánimos realmente.

— ¿Un día entonces?— Bokuto no estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema hasta no tener una respuesta afirmativa del chico de cabello azabache frente a él.

— Necesitaríamos más gente, Bokuto-san.

— Conseguiremos más gente— declaró el de cabellos plateados pensando en involucrar a Kuroo y a Yaku, incluso a Oikawa si era necesario.

Akaashi cerró los ojos un momento, probablemente intentando recobrar la compostura que había estado trabajando en el camino de vuelta al templo.

— Aunque... podremos iniciar con quienes estamos en tu templo, Bokuto-san... Somos seis.

Bokuto sonrió intentando recordar lo que había visto del volleyball a través de los recuerdos de Akaashi.

— Tu eras el armador.

— Así es, Bokuto-san—. Akaashi asintió.

— Entonces yo quiero ser el as.

— ¿Osea un rematador lateral?

— Si ese es el as, si— declaró Bokuto intentando recordar más sobre el deporte, sin mucho éxito, esas memorias las había devuelto hace tiempo.

— En definitiva deberías ser el as, tienes el aura

— Después de todo soy un Dios.

Akaashi sonrió genuinamente, dejando a Bokuto anonadado. 

No era sonrisa atontada de unos meses antes, ahora sus mejillas tenían caminos de lágrimas secas, sus ojos se encontraban rojos por el llanto y su nariz estaba roja.

Pero en verdad era una sonrisa hermosa.

— Tiene sentido... Gracias Bokuto-san.— dijo Akaashi cerrando los ojos.

Bokuto asintió satisfecho.

Se encargaría de que la siguiente sonrisa real de Akaashi no fuese llorando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capítulo: ¡Aparecen los chicos de Nekoma! ¡Con más información sobre el asesinato de Akaashi!  
> Ojala que les haya gustado leerlo, prometo que el siguiente estará menos cansado.  
> De nuevo espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, y si tienen críticas, comentarios, dudas, etc. son más de invitados a decirme.  
> Como un detalle, habrán notado que el templo se llama Fukurodani se llama igual que la escuela, pero ello es porque lo manejaré como una zona de Tokio que se llamé así, tengan paciencia, eso lo explicaré pronto (en el siguiente capítulo probablemente)
> 
> Si sigo a este paso, creo si terminaré aumentando los capítulos, porque no quiero que se cansen leyendo capítulos larguísimos, pero todo depende de como me vaya escribiendo los siguientes capítulos.


	3. Peligro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Aunque no lo creas, los demonios y nosotros no somos tan distintos— declaró Konoha clavando su mirada en Akaashi, haciendo que este bajase la mirada—. Somos almas con energía espiritual, nosotros la obtenemos por medio de un contrato con un Dios, ellos la obtienen acumulando sentimientos negativos—. Akaashi sintió como Konoha dejaba de atravesarlo con la mirada y levantó la mirada—. De alguna manera, nos usan como un filtro, nosotros retenemos la energía negativa y evitamos que esta llegue a los Dioses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disculpen la tardanza! Mi trabajo me ha tenido demasiado ocupada, se que ya pasó más de una semana, pero, ¡aún no acaba la semana! Al menos donde vivo son las 10:20 pm del jueves... ¡Así que aún estoy publicando el capítulo a tiempo!  
> PD: ya hoy viernes acabo de revisarlo para corregirlo y en verdad disculpen, agregué unos acentos faltantes.
> 
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> Por cierto esto es importante... En este capítulo se hace mención de un INTENTO de suicidio, intente no ser explicita con las razones, pero si alguien se siente incómodo con eso, puede saltarse esa sección y en las notas finales les daré un resumen. 
> 
> Si quieren no leerlo pueden saltarse desde "— ¿Es grave?" hasta "Akaashi vio como cuando el demonio desparecía, el chico se tambaleaba. Corrió para alcanzarlo y así evitar que cayese del puente."
> 
> Espero no les moleste, en verdad intente no ser muy detallada en eso y todo se reduce a un par de frases, pero prefiero avisar.

Akaashi cerró los ojos intentando recordar lo que Washio le había explicado hacía menos de un minuto. Aunque pareciera que era un cuerpo, en realidad él era una manifestación de energía espiritual. A diferencia de un alma común, que era la manifestación de los recuerdos y sentimientos de alguien que antes había vivido, él era un arma espiritual. Él se encontraba viviendo por segunda vez gracias a que Bokuto había decidido concederle su energía espiritual. Ya no era un simple recuerdo.

El problema es que su cuerpo no parecía comprender eso.

Por más que intentaba pensar concentrarse en sentir el flujo de la energía que lo componía no podía. No podía lograr dejar de ver su cuerpo como algo físico.

El dolor constante que sufría en su abdomen y espalda no lo ayudaban a concentrarse en lo absoluto.

La voz de Komi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Más que intentar olvidar que eres un cuerpo, intenta pensar que hay una energía que fluye a través de ti— dijo mientras tomaba su brazo y colocaba sus dedos en su muñeca como si fuese a revisar su pulso. Algo imposible tomando en cuenta que ya no se encontraba vivo—. Intenta pensar que es el flujo de tu sangre.

Akaashi cerró los ojos intentando hacerlo, pudiendo sentir en esa ocasión que había algo que lo recorría. No era su sangre, sino algo más puro, algo más fuerte.

Así que esa era la energía espiritual.

— Creo que lo tengo.

— Bien, ahora intenta intenta hacer que esta se concentre en la palma de tu mano— dijo Komi y Akaashi podría haber jurado que escuchaba como este sonreía.

Akaashi intentó mover el flujo de energía, lo cual era difícil, era como si la energía tuviese problemas para pasar por su torso. Juntó las cejas concentrándose hasta que logró sentir algo de calidez en su mano derecha.

— Listo—. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos por el miedo a perder el avance que había logrado hasta el momento.

— Ahora piensa que quieres separar algo de ti, como si quisieras que nada pase de donde se encuentra tu mano—. Akaashi sintió como de alguna manera el calor de su mano se disipaba, pero no sentía que este volviese a su cuerpo—. Abre los ojos.

Akaashi hizo eso y se encontró con una especie de velo traslucido frente a él, separándolo de unos cuantos demonios en forma de mariposas pequeñas.

— Es algo débil, pero irás mejorando con la práctica— dijo Washio colocando una mano en su hombro, acción que hizo que Akaashi sintiese un dolor agudo, pero que logró disimular.

Últimamente el que sus compañeros lo tocasen le provocaba algo de dolor, dependiendo de donde lo tocasen. Cerca de su espalda y estómago eran las áreas más sensibles.

— Puedes dejar de hacerlo— indicó Komi para alivio de Akaashi, quien no dudó en obedecer—. Aunque no lo tomes a mal Akaashi, pero creo que es la barrera más débil que he visto en todo mi tiempo como arma.

Akaashi frunció el ceño intentando no tomarlo como un insulto.

— Probablemente es porque no tienes mucho tiempo muerto— dijo Washio encogiéndose de hombros.

.

— Kuroo, pasen— dijo Bokuto moviéndose de la entrada de su templo para dejar que los recién llegados pudiesen pasar. Un joven de cabello negro alborotado sonrió, de una manera que sólo podía ser descrita como felina, antes de comenzar a subir los escalones que llevaban al templo. 

— Vamos chicos— ordenó el pelinegro volteando a ver a los tres jóvenes detrás de él. 

El primero en caminar fue un chico bajito de cabello rubio con raíces negras, Bokuto rió recordando la razón detrás del cabello del chico, ganándose una mirada de molestia del chico.

— ¿Algo que quieras compartir, Bokuto?

— Si, deberías aprovechar una materialización para hacerte un retoque, Kenma.

— Lo mismo va para tí—. El rubio frunció el ceño antes de continuar con su camino.

Los otros dos chicos, un chico con un mohawk rubio y un chico alto de cabello castaño los siguieron.

— Pensé que vendría Yakkun— dijo Bokuto siguiendo a sus invitados.

— Yaku fue a atender una plegaria, probablemente no logre llegar— respondió Kuroo sin detenerse.

Cuando hubieron llegado al patio principal del templo Bokuto se adelantó y abrió la puerta principal, dando paso a la sala donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus armas viendo el televisor.

— ¿Estás diciendo que todo este tiempo hemos podido tener Netflix y no lo sabíamos?

La voz de Konoha sonaba entre molesta y emocionada. El rubio se encontraba tomando a Akaashi de los hombros, aparentemente sin mucha fuerza, pero la expresión de dolor que cruzó la cara el menor no pasó desapercibida por el Dios de ojos dorados.

— ¡Hey! ¡Konoha! ¡No lastimes a Akaashi!

Su arma no pareció entender a que se refería Bokuto pero soltó al chico.

— ¡Bokuto! ¡Akaashi dice que podemos comprar una tarjeta de regalo de Netflix y así pagar la cuenta!— Gritó el rubio retomando su grito anterior—. ¡Akaashi lo supo todo este tiempo y no nos dijo nada!

— ¡Akaashi! ¿Cómo pudiste callar eso?— Gritó Bokuto comprendiendo lo que su arma decía.

— Pensé que lo sabían, ya tiene bastante tiempo esa modalidad— dijo el menor de todos encogiéndose de hombros.

Bokuto hizo un gesto con la mano, desestimando la conversación, al menos por un rato.

— Como sea, Akaashi, te presento a unos amigos. Ellos son del templo Nekoma, al centro de la ciudad—. Señaló a Kuroo con la mano—. Él es Kuroo, también es un Dios de los desesperados, y...— volteó a ver a los chicos que lo acompañaban antes de comenzar a señalarlos uno a uno—, el de cabello de pudin es Kenma, el que tiene cara de maleante es Tora y el cabeza de cepillo es Inuoka.

Akaashi parpadeó antes de asentir, su rostro tan neutral como siempre.

— Sólo ciertas personas me llaman Tora, y tú aún no tienes ese privilegio— declaró el joven del mohawk—, mi nombre es Yamamoto Taketora.  
Akaashi asintió.

— Un gusto conocerlos— respondió antes de volver su vista hacia Bokuto.

—Cierto, él es mi nueva arma, Akaashi— presentó Bokuto señalando al menor del lugar.

— Ya tenías tiempo sin agregar un arma nueva a tu arsenal— dijo Kuroo mientras parecía escanear a Akaashi con la mirada—. ¿En qué te transformas, Akaashi-kun?

— Dos espadas—. La voz de Akaashi era tan calmada comos siempre, pero Bokuto podía notar cierta incomodidad del chico ante el escrutinio de Kuroo.

— En realidad son dos nodachis— agregó Komi sonriendo.

— Bastante bonitas si nos lo preguntas— dijo Bokuto recordando la conversación que hace unos días habían mantenido y como esta había hecho que Akaashi se sonrojase y esperando lograr la misma reacción.

Para su diversión, las mejillas de Akaashi se colorearon ligeramente ante el comentario.

.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, los jóvenes se sentaron en la sala a hablar. Como lo había supuesto, Kenma y Akaashi habían parecido congeniar rápidamente y ahora se encontraban sentados en el mismo sillón, Kenma jugando algo en una consola portátil y Akaashi viéndolo jugar interesado y en ocasiones haciendo algún comentario. Volteó a ver a su amigo antes de voltear a ver el patio que ahora estaba en la oscuridad de las noches de noviembre.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas decirme?— preguntó Bokuto en tono serio mientras salía al patio acompañado del otro Dios.

— Dices que Akaashi murió asesinado por una espada en un área donde se podía sentir la gracia de un Dios , ¿verdad?— preguntó Kuroo volteando a ver el cielo.

Bokuto asintió, había visto las noticias los últimos meses, siendo cada vez más comunes las muertes por un arma punzo-cortante larga. Todas bajo las mismas circunstancias de Akaashi. Había tenido la precaución de evitar ir a investigar esos casos, pidiéndole a Kuroo y a Yaku que lo hiciesen por él. 

— Supongo que no has investigado directamente los casos por tu nueva arma— agregó Kuroo antes de voltear a ver a Akaashi.

— Su muerte es muy reciente, no se como lo tomaría, tú sabes...— comenzó a decir recordando como usualmente evitaba que Akaashi viese el noticiero por temor de que este se encontrase con una réplica de su asesinato.

Lo bueno era que Akaashi como cualquier adolescente no mostraba ningún interés por las noticias. 

— Probablemente sea lo mejor, en armas como él las emociones negativas se salen fácilmente de control... Aún creo que deberías quitarle su nombre y dejarlo libre. Es muy arriesgado lo que haces.

Bokuto frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a su amigo sin intentar disimular su molestia.

— No pienso hacer eso, si hay algún riesgo por haberlo convertido en un arma espiritual lo asumiré— dijo recordando con cierta preocupación el dolor que desde hace un tiempo sentía en su abdomen y espalda. No era nada para preocuparse, era algo que podía resolverse, aún no era tan grave.

— Eres un terco— murmuró Kuroo antes de voltear a ver el cielo.

— Siempre lo he sido— dijo Bokuto con cierta burla viendo las estrellas, notando como estas titilaban sutilmente.

— Eso es cierto, pero en verdad, ten cuidado. Es un arma demasiado vulnerable...

— También es muy poderosa ¿sabes? Incluso más que Konoha...

— Eso es por la vitalidad que tiene, tenía mucho que vivir.

— Incluso es... refrescante ¿sabes? Tener a alguien que este tan... vivo...— dijo Bokuto recordando como le divertía que Akaashi se apresurase en todo, como si temiese que algo se le fuera escapar. 

Kuroo rio de buena gana.

— Me imagino que lo es— luego volteó a verlo a los ojos, haciendo que Bokuto le devolviese la mirada con la misma intensidad—, pero no por eso es menos peligroso lo que haces. Cuídate.

— Lo haré— declaró Bokuto sin despegar la vista de los ojos de su amigo.

De pronto unos gritos resonaron en la mente de Bokuto.

— _¡Bokuto! ¡Soy Yaku! ¡Déjame pasar!_

— Parece que Yakkun logró llegar— dijo Bokuto antes de levantarse e ir a la entrada del templo, donde pronto vio a un chico bajito de cabello castaño acompañado de otros tres jóvenes—. Pasen.

Una vez que se encontraron en el patio Bokuto entró a la sala y llamó a Akaashi para que se acercase un momento.

— Akaashi, el es otro Dios de los desesperados, Yakkun...— comenzó a decir antes de ser interrumpido por su amigo,

— Mi nombre es Yaku, y ellos son Fukunaga, Shibayama...— comenzó a decir señalando a un chico de ojos grandes e inexpresivos y otro chico que no aparentaba ser mucho mayor que el mismo Akaashi y enormes ojos grises.

— Yo soy Lev— interrumpió el más alto del lugar mientras extendía un largo brazo para estrechar la mano de Akaashi—. Mucho gusto...

— ¡Lev! ¡No me interrumpas!— gritó el Dios antes de golpear a su arma en el costado.

Después de unos quejidos y risas, las armas permanecieron dentro de la casa y Yaku lo siguió a donde antes había estado sentado con el Dios de cabello negro.

Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo más antes de que Kuroo hablase.

— Sobre los asesinatos, no hay manera fácil de decir esto ¿sabes?—. Kuroo se rascó la cabeza, como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso—. Konoha tenía razón, un Dios se encuentra detrás de esto.

Bokuto cerró los ojos, su peor temor se acababa de confirmar.

— Y no creo que se trate de un Dios cualquiera— agregó Yaku sentándose junto a Kuroo—, quien sea que este haciendo esto está al menos al nivel del viejo Nekomata-sama. Hace un par de semanas logré llegar cuando sólo habían pasado unos minutos después del asesinato. Cuando llegue pude sentirlo claramente, se trata de un Dios bastante poderoso.

Bokuto se revolvió el cabello desesperado, entendía lo que sus amigos le decían pero en cierta forma no lograba entender del todo como es que eso estaba pasando.

— Mierda, ¿se están escuchando? Están diciendo que un maldito Dios mayor esta matando a humanos por ahí... ¡Es una locura!— dijo desesperado antes de sentarse en el suelo frente a sus amigos.

Kuroo asintió antes de reír sin una pizca de humor en su voz.

— Créeme, ya pasamos por lo que estas pasando. Por eso nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para avisarte, es algo difícil de aceptar.

— ¿Es posible que matemos a humanos?— preguntó Bokuto viendo el cielo. El tan sólo decirlo lo hacía sentir náuseas. 

Estaba mal en todo sentido.

Ellos eran Dioses, ellos se encargaban de matar demonios.

Su deber era proteger a los humanos.

— En teoría deberíamos poder hacerlo.

Bokuto estiró su mano antes de girar la cabeza para evitar ver a sus amigos.

— No lo digas, tan sólo decirlo es asqueroso...

Yaku suspiró fuertemente.

— Al menos debería mostrar señales de corrupción, ¿no? 

— Si es un Dios mayor probablemente pueda disimularlo bastante bien, al menos hasta que ya no pueda ocultarlo más— murmuró Kuroo, para ese punto su cabello su cabello cubría ambos ojos, algo raro tomando en cuenta que el Dios procuraba sólo ocultar su ojo derecho.

— ¿Cuánto asesinatos más tendrá que haber para que ocurra eso?—. La voz de Yaku sonaba más preocupada de lo que recordaba haberlo escuchado desde hacía un buen tiempo.

— Si es que ocurre, siempre esta la posibilidad de que al ser un Dios no sufra de corrupción por sus propios pecados...

— Mierda— murmuró Bokuto presionando la parte baja de la palma de sus manos contra las cuencas de sus ojos.

— Tú lo has dicho.

En verdad estaban en una situación de lo más peligrosa.

.

Bokuto se encontraba recostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, sin dormir realmente, no estaba seguro pero probablemente tenía unos cuarenta años sin dormir. No es como que le importase en realidad, puesto que no lo necesitaba. Aún así cada noche se recostaba en su cama a la misma hora que quienes vivían con él para evitar hacerlos sentir nerviosos.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que Kohoha le había pedido que durmiese, diciéndole que era incómodo y que lo hacía sentir observado. Oikawa se había burlado de él en esa ocasión, pero al final también él lo había imitado.

_"¿Por qué tengo que seguir viviendo? ¡Si existe alguna clase de Dios, dame una razón para vivir!"_

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron de golpe ante la plegaria.

Estaba cargada de tristeza.

Estaba cargada de desolación.

Estaba cargada de desesperación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a la habitación más cercana, donde se encontraba Sarukui.

— ¡Saru! ¡Vámonos!— ordenó sin mayor explicación. 

El castaño abrió los ojos algo desorientado, probablemente por la brusquedad con la que había sido despertado antes de asentir.

— ¿Es grave?

— Bastante, alguien quiere suicidarse—. Los ojos de Sarukui parecieron centellar al escuchar eso—. No quiero que Akaashi se involucre en esto— agregó.

El menor de todos estaba teniendo problemas para mantener sus emociones y pensamientos sanos, lo último que necesitaba era que presenciase un posible suicidio.

La voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Vete adelantando, nosotros te alcanzaremos.

No hizo falta más para que Bokuto saliese del templo.

.

Akaashi abrió los ojos de golpe. En los cuartos contiguos a los suyos se escuchaban movimientos apresurados con el ruido que provocaba el intentar hacer algo de manera rápida. Se levantó de su cama y salió al pasillo sin molestarse en apagar la luz del cuarto, probablemente cuando volviesen todavía fuera de noche y no quería que este estuviese oscuro cuando llegaran. Cuando se encontró saliendo del cuarto, se detuvo para dejar pasar a Konoha, quien corría hacía las escaleras. Al verlo el rubio se detuvo un momento.

— Akaashi, iremos a una misión con Bokuto, quédate aquí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?— El desconcierto en él comenzaba a crecer a cada segundo. 

— Es una misión algo difícil, lo mejor es que no vengas— la voz de Konoha sonaba apresurada, como si quisiese estar en cualquier otro lugar y no con Akaashi explicando porque no era requerido para esa misión.

— Si es una misión peligrosa, lo mejor sería que todos estuviésemos ahí, ¿no cre...?—. En ese momento Komi pasó corriendo frente a Akaashi y bajo las escaleras esquivando a Konoha.

Konoha hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza antes de comenzar a bajar.

— No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, sólo haz caso y resguarda el lugar—ordenó el rubio terminando de bajar. 

Fue entonces cuando Akaashi notó que él era el único que permanecería en el templo, sentía como poco a poco se alejaban las presencias de Sarukui, Washio y Komi. La presencia de Bokuto por otro lado se encontraban bastante más lejana. 

Frunció el ceño, la excusa de Konoha había sido pésima, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de veces que el templo permanecía vacío cuando salían a pasear.

.

  
Akaashi se continuaba sorprendiendo de lo rápido que podía correr ahora que se era un arma. Sólo habían hecho falta unos instantes para que alcanzase a sus amigos y para que todos juntos se encontrasen junto a Bokuto en un puente que cruzaba un rió algo acaudalado.

En la orilla del puente, fuera del cerco de seguridad, un chico de cabello rubio teñido, algo escuálido, se encontraba viendo hacía el caudal de agua. Probablemente sopesando la posibilidad de saltar y sobrevivir.

— ¡Hey! ¡Soy un Dios!— gritó Bokuto de pronto levantando sus brazos y acercándose lentamente, captando la atención del rubio.

El chico lo volteó a ver con una mueca desagradable.

— ¿Eh? ¿Un perdedor que esta descalzo y en pijamas en una noche de pleno noviembre es un Dios?— preguntó el joven con molestia. Pero Akaashi pudo detectar algo más en su voz, como si esta tuviese un tinte de malicia oculto—. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Te parece esto una burla? 

— Tú pediste un Dios, ¿no?—. La voz de Bokuto era calmada, probablemente este había decidido ignorar los comentarios del chico—. Aquí estoy.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!— gritó el rubio.

— ¡Tú fuiste quien me llamó! 

— ¡Déjame matarme en paz!

El grito del joven resonó en la mente de Akaashi. Ese chico estaba vivo, ¿y quería morir? El dolor en su abdomen y espalda aumento un poco. De pronto algo en la escena captó su atención. Una especie de membrana parecía cubrir la imagen del joven.

— ¿Qué mierda?— Su pregunta pareció captar la atención de sus compañeros.

— Oh, ¿ya lo notaste?— preguntó Komi sin voltear a verlo.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Cierra los ojos, intenta concentrar tu energía en ellos e intenta ver de nuevo al chico. 

Akaashi obedeció sin preguntar, le fue un poco difícil enfocar su energía en sus ojos, pero cuando lo logró vió como el joven se encontraba dentro del una especie de rana monstruosa.

— ¿Un demonio?

Konoha asintió volteando a verlo.

— Ese chico, esta siendo consumido por un demonio, es algo tarde, pero puede que podamos salvarlo...

— ¿Por qué Bokuto-san no nos llama? ¿No debería apresurarse y destruir al demonio?— preguntó sintiéndose algo nervioso.

— No, el chico esta demasiado consumido— respondió el rubio volteando a ver al humano—, el chico necesita espabilarse un poco.

— ¿No es más seguro matar al demonio y luego hacer que el chico entre en razón?

— Si hacemos eso puede que el demonio extinga el alma del chico junto con él.

Akaashi se mordió el labio, recordando que la finalidad de los demonios era siempre consumir almas puras.

— Entonces, ¿que hacemos?

— Confiar en que Bokuto podrá sacarlo aunque sea un poco de esa desesperación.

Apretó los labios pero no dijo nada más antes de volver a enfocar la vista hacia donde se encontraba Bokuto hablando con el chico. Probablemente, si se encontrase materializado ya hubiese vomitado por los nervios.

Y de pronto su preocupación se convirtió en ira, al tiempo que el dolor en su espalda se intensificaba.

El chico estaba vivo, ¿y planeaba morir?

¿Qué no veía la oportunidad que tenía en sus manos al estar vivo?

¿Acaso era idiota ese rubio?

— Deja de hacer eso—. La voz de Konoha lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que Akaashi lo voltease a ver completamente confundido—. Lo puedo ver en tu cara, eso sentimientos, deja de... sentirlos.

— ¿Por qué? Tengo derecho a estar molesto.

— Ha estar molesto sí, pero a sentir ira, no, de hecho no tienes ese derecho— declaró el mayor volteándolo a ver de reojo.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo?

— Le dije a Bokuto que tenía que explicártelo antes, pero es tan necio ese imbécil— murmuró Konoha cerrando los ojos.

Sintió como la ira aminoraba poco a poco, debido al desconcierto que habían provocado en él las palabras de su amigo.

— Esa será una larga plática— intervino Washio, colocando una mano en el hombro de Akaashi, haciendo que este sintiese una punzada de dolor—, mañana lo hablaremos. Por ahora intenta evitar los sentimientos negativos.

Akaashi frunció el ceño antes de asentir e intentar bloquear de su mente la ira que le provocaba el ver al chico gritar que quería morir, lo que hizo que el dolor de su espalda disminuyese un poco. Aún así, no intentó hacer nada con la envidia que sentía.

Ese chico estaba vivo, a diferencia de él.

Ese chico tenía un futuro por delante, a diferencia de él.

Ese chico tenía a alguien intentando evitar que muriese, a diferencia de él.

.

Bokuto sintió una punzada de dolor en la parte baja del estómago, lo cual lo desconcentró por un momento, pero decidió ignorarlo sacudiendo su cabeza antes de volver su vista al chico que se encontraba a la orilla del puente. No podía permitir que los sentimientos de Akaashi interfirieran con lo que se encontraba haciendo, el chico ya casi se encontraba fuera del monstruo que lo cubría, lo necesitaba un empujón más.

— Es verdad, llevo viviendo cientos de años, ¡y puedo decirte que lo mejor de esta vida es ser parte de ella todo el tiempo!—. La rana se retiró un poco más. Necesitaba otras palabras de aliento—. ¡No porque sea difícil de lo que creías significa que tengas que botar todo!

— ¡Pero no lograré nada!

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ni siquiera lo vas a intentar?

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que lograré algo?

— ¡Porque al menos habrás logrado intentarlo!— Y con esas palabras, el chico se encontró fuera de la rana—. ¡Konoha! ¡Ven!

El demonio desapareció en el segundo que el filo de Konoha lo atravesó.

.

Akaashi vio como cuando el demonio desparecía, el chico se tambaleaba. Corrió para alcanzarlo y así evitar que cayese del puente.

Pero por un momento, no quiso hacerlo.

Ese chico tenía una vida por delante, ¿y deseaba morir? Pues que lo hiciera.

¿Quién era él para evitar que el joven cumpliese con su objetivo?

Un fuerte dolor atravesó su cuerpo y lo hizo tambalear.

Un fuerte aullido de dolor atravesó el silencio de la noche, pero no logró identificar quien era, si bien la voz le parecía familiar.

De pronto un puño se impactó contra su mejilla, haciéndolo caer. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la furiosa mirada de Komi.

— ¿Eres imbécil o algo así?— gritó el joven furioso mientras veía a Akaashi con algo similar al desprecio.

Volteo hacia donde el chico había estado tambaleándose, notando como Sarukui lo sostenía como si hubiese jalado de su brazo para evitar su caída, no muy lejos de él Konoha y Washio se encontraban arrodillados junto a Bokuto, quien yacía colapsado en el suelo.

El corazón de Akaashi dio un vuelco sumamente desagradable.

¿Acaso el causante de ese grito de dolor había sido Bokuto?

.

— Te dije que tenías que hablar con él— dijo Konoha con un tono entre molesto y preocupado.

— Les dije que no lo trajesen— murmuró Bokuto sintiendo como disminuía poco a poco el dolor que había recorrido su cuerpo.

— No pude evitarlo, intenté que se quedara en el templo, pero decidió seguirnos—. El rubio ahora se escuchaba más cansado que molesto—. Ese chico es problemático, ¿sabes?

Se escucharon pasos acercándose y cuando Bokuto abrió los ojos, se encontró cinco miradas preocupadas. Respiró profundamente antes de intentar sentarse.

— Ha sido una noche difícil, vamos a Fukurodani— dijo apoyando las manos contra el suelo en un intento de juntar la fuerza para pararse—. Saru, ¿podrías llevar al chico a su casa?— Al obtener una respuesta afirmativa, se concentró en materializarlo. No tenía energía para materializarlos a todos, pero sí podía hacerlo por unos momentos a uno de ellos.

— Bokuto, tienes que hablar con él...

Bokuto negó con la cabeza, en verdad se encontraba cansado.

— Mañana... necesito descansar.

Todos clavaron en el una mirada preocupada, todos excepto Akaashi quien aparte lo veía confundido.

Suspiró intentando mantenerse estable, a pesar de que su piernas parecían no poder soportarlo. Sabía que tener a Akaashi como arma espiritual iba a ser difícil, pero nunca pensó que realmente fuese a ser tan peligroso. 

Ya había evitado mucho tiempo la plática, ya no podía retrasarla más tiempo. Se mordió el labio mientras bajaba la mirada, no quería enfrentarse a las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos.

Cuando alzó la vista, la espalda de Washio se encontró frente a él.

— Sube.

Iba a replicar algo intentando sonar menos agotado de lo que estaba en realidad, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, Konoha se encontraba ayudándolo a colocarse en la espalda del más alto de todos los presentes.

— Descansa— dijo Konoha suavemente. 

Antes de cerrar los ojos logró escuchar como Konoha hablaba de nuevo, esta vez con un tono bastante severo.

— Adelántense ustedes, Akaashi ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar ahora mismo.

Frunció el ceño pensando en que él quería ser quien le explicase a Akaashi la situación, pero no pudo evitar que por primera vez en cuarenta años su consciencia se perdiese.

.

  
— ¿Te duele?— preguntó Konoha señalando su mejilla, donde Komi lo había golpeado, una vez que las figuras se sus amigos habían desparecido. Akaashi tocó su mejilla, sin sentir ninguna clase de dolor. Probablemente si aún se encontrase vivo, su mejilla hubiese estado roja e hinchada, pero ese no era el caso. Cerro los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza—. Bien.

Lo siguiente que supo Akaashi fue que un puño más grande que el de Komi se impactaba contra su mejilla.

— ¿Qué mierda?— gritó Akaashi llevando su mano a su mejilla, que ahora había recibido dos golpes en cuestión de minutos.

— ¡Más te vale nunca volver a hacer eso!  
Akaashi no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, sólo que el dolor en su espalda se intensificaba un poco.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Primero Komi-san y luego tú?— Decidió dejar de lado cualquier intento de mantener su expresión neutral, dejando que su enojo se reflejase en su rostro.

— Pensaste en dejar morir al chico.

Akaashi parpadeó desconcertado.

— Yo... Sarukui-san...

— Si él no lo hubiese hecho nada tu lo hubieras dejado caer.

— ¡No! ¡Dudé un momento...! ¡Pero...!—. Recordó de pronto el dolor de su torso—. É-Él quería morir, y sólo fue un momento... ¿Por qué él sigue vivo si quería morir y yo estoy muerto queriendo estar vivo?— Soltó antes de comprender lo que había dicho.

Konoha gruñó molesto antes de tomarlo del cuello de su camiseta.

— ¡Deja de sentir eso!— Gritó el mayor antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar bruscamente a Akaashi, quien se tambaleó un poco antes de erguirse de nuevo, acomodando su camiseta—. Te explicaré esto una sola vez, y más vale que lo entiendas, porque no dudaré en convencer a Bokuto de quitarte tu nombre y que te deje vagando sin ningún Dios si esto vuelve a ocurrir. No pienso dejar que Bokuto arriesgue su vida por alguien como tú— declaró Konoha con una seriedad que hizo que Akaashi olvidare su ira y envidia—. ¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que Bokuto te dio su energía para que te convirtieses en un arma espiritual?—. Akaashi asintió sin atreverse realmente a interrumpir—. Eso significa que están conectados, tus sentimientos y pensamientos, lo afectan a él.

Akaashi asintió de nuevo, sin entender del todo porque Konoha le decía eso, ni porque parecía que Bokuto había evitado decirle eso. No era algo tan grave. Aunque recordando el estado en que que había visto a Bokuto no pudo evitar aceptar que en realidad si lo era.

— Entiendo.

— No, no lo entiendes, Akaashi. Bokuto es un Dios, y como un Dios debe de mantenerse purificado, ¿sabes por qué pelea contra los demonios con armas que usan su energía en lugar de usarla el mismo?—. Akaashi negó con la cabeza, nunca antes se lo había preguntado, habiendo aceptado ese hecho como algo que simplemente era la norma—. Los sentimientos negativos, lo lastiman... físicamente, como si se tratasen de un veneno. Nosotros, que fuimos humanos, que llegamos a experimentar esos sentimientos estando vivos, estamos acostumbrados a ellos, podemos ignorarlos, dejarlos pasar...— el rubio suspiró antes de voltear a ver el cielo—. Pero ahora que somos armas espirituales, si no los ignoramos, si dejamos que se queden en nuestras almas, estos nos corrompen.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Konoha-san?— preguntó Akaashi sintiéndose cada vez más preocupado por las palabras de su amigo—. ¿Nos corrompen?

— Aunque no lo creas, los demonios y nosotros no somos tan distintos— declaró Konoha clavando su mirada en Akaashi, haciendo que este bajase la mirada—. Somos almas con energía espiritual, nosotros la obtenemos por medio de un contrato con un Dios, ellos la obtienen acumulando sentimientos negativos—. Akaashi sintió como Konoha lo dejaba de atravesar con la mirada y levantó la mirada—. De alguna manera, nos usan como un filtro, nosotros retenemos la energía negativa y evitamos que esta llegue a los Dioses.

— ¿Y si nos 'ensuciamos' simplemente nos reemplaza y ya?— preguntó Akaashi sintiendo algo de enojo.

Konoha negó con la cabeza.

— No, simplemente nos limpia, por eso después de cada luna llena nos hace tomar esa horrible agua con sales. Pero eso solo nos limpia de la energía negativa de los demonios, no de la que nosotros mismos creamos.

Akaashi asintió recordando el ritual tan desagradable que realizaban cada mes.

— En fin, si el filtro se corrompe, ellos lo sufren. ¿Has sentido un dolor físico cuando tienes alguna emoción negativa?— Akaashi asintió sin pensarlo dos veces—. Usualmente puedes relacionar ciertas áreas con ciertos sentimientos... Por ejemplo, cuando siento envidia, siento dolor en el cuello... si siento... Eh... Lujuria, siento dolor en el pecho.

Akaashi pensó de inmediato en el dolor sordo que constantemente sentía. Si tuviese que relacionar un sentimiento con cada dolor, probablemente pudiese decir sin duda alguna que la envidia se alojaba en su estómago, y la ira en su espalda. 

Decidió decir una verdad a medias, temiendo avergonzarse aún más si decía toda la verdad.

—A veces, siento un poco de dolor aquí— dijo señalando su estómago—, cuando estoy molesto.

— Probablemente sea ira— dijo Konoha asintiendo—. Estar molesto no es problemático, no es una emoción tan fuerte... La ira por otro lado...

— Bokuto-san...

— Te serés sincero, Akaashi. Dudo mucho que fuese un poco de ira lo que sentiste. Bokuto colapsó, así que me imagino que ver al chico queriendo suicidarse te provocó bastante ira—. El rubio volteó a verlo con algo que Akaashi sólo pudo identificar como lástima, algo que lejos de molestarlo lo hizo sentir vergüenza—. Se que es difícil, pero tienes que aprender a dejar ir ese sentimiento...

— Lo dices como si fuese fácil, Konoha-san— murmuró Akaashi apretando los puños en frustración.

— Se que es difícil, tienes muy poco tiempo en este lado de la existencia. Tus emociones de cuando estabas vivo siguen muy frescas.

— Bokuto-san, ¿estará bien?—. No pudo evitar que su voz saliese ahogada.

Konoha suspiró, pero de alguna manera vio que su cuerpo se relajó.

— Si logras dejar ir esa ira, lo estará. Me sorprendió ver que colapsara, fue algo aterrador— declaró el mayor—. Pero no es como que nosotros nunca tengamos sentimientos negativos, yo mismo le di varios problemas cuando sólo eramos él y yo, pero el sabe lidiar con eso. Creo... que tus emociones son muy fuertes, porque llevas muy poco tiempo muerto— agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Lo haré— declaró con bastante más duda y vergüenza de lo que hubiese querido, pero decidido a no dejar que Bokuto sufriese por él.

Al parecer Konoha se sintió satisfecho con esa respuesta, puesto que pronto comenzó a caminar en dirección al templo.

— En parte esto es nuestra culpa también. Bokuto nos ordenó que no nos acompañaras, pero aún así no pudimos evitar que vinieras con nosotros.

— Lamento los inconvenientes, Konoha-san.

— Tuve que haberte dado una mejor razón que cuidar el templo. Creo que Bokuto sabía que serías más sensible a esta misión... La siguiente vez que te pida quedarte en casa, sigue las ordenes de tu sempai, ¿si?

.

  
Sintió como el dolor de su espalda y abdomen aminoraban un poco, probablemente la plática de Konoha y Akaashi había resultado bien.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con tres pares de ojos llenos de preocupación

— Chicos...

— Nos diste un maldito susto allá— declaró Komi con un tono de voz severo, un tono demasiado serio para él.

—Lo se... Las emociones de Akaashi son demasiado fuertes.

— Bokuto, ¿no será mejor...?— comenzó Sarukui antes de pasar sus dedos por la marca de su nombre en su mano. La marca era grande, tanto que el segundo kanji de su nombre quedaba tapado por la manga de su camiseta. 

Bokuto entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir su amigo, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

— El dolor esta desapareciendo poco a poco.

— Debes tener cuidado, Akaashi es peligroso— declaró Komi—. Para hacerte colapsar así...

— Es la primera vez que pasa algo así— mintió Bokuto sintiéndose culpable de inmediato, pero simplemente no quería tener de nuevo esa discusión sobre deshacerse de Akaashi. 

Él lo había arrastrado a esa situación, así que él se tenía que hacer cargo.

No iba a abandonar a Akaashi.

No le importaba si moría protegiéndolo.

.

  
La siguiente semana continuó sin ninguna novedad. Bokuto se encontraba débil, pero les había asegurado a todos que cada vez se sentía mejor. 

Akaashi se sentía culpable cada vez que veía a Bokuto tumbado en el sillón sin su habitual energía. Pero este le había asegurado que se mejoraría.

Y Akaashi le creía puesto que cada día sentía como el dolor de su torso disminuía.

Era difícil, pero en verdad estaba aprendiendo a dejar ir las emociones negativas.

Hasta que un día, mientras Konoha pasaba de manera distraída los canales, vió la transmisión de los partidos clasificatorios para el torneo de Primavera de volleyball.

El blanco y negro del uniforme de la Academia Fukurodani era inconfundible. La altura de Onaga era inconfundible. El uniforme escolar de quienes los habían ido a apoyar era inconfundible.

Él tendría que haber estado en esa cancha.

Él tendría que haber estado colocando el balón para sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

Él tendría que estar vivo.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro, al tiempo que un dolor más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiese experimentado en su vida atravesase su cuerpo.

No escuchó su propio grito, pero sabía que estaba gritando puesto que su garganta dolía.

Lo que sí escuchó fue el desgarrador grito de dolor de Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para quienes no quisieron leer las escenas donde se menciona un intento de suicidio, básicamente explica que quien hizo la plegaria esta siendo consumido por un demonio, por lo que Bokuto necesita sacarlo de esa desesperación profunda antes de destruir al demonio, sino este podría consumir el alma del chico al morir. Por otro lado vemos que las emociones de Akaashi se están saliendo de control, sintiendo envidia ante el hecho de que el chico este vivo e ira de que este no quiera continuar viviendo. Bokuto le pidió a los chicos que no dejasen que Bokuto los acompañase a atender la plegaria, pero Akaashi los acompaño igual. 
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo: ¡Es hora de purificar a Akaashi! ¡Los chicos de Nekoma vuelven! ¡Seijoh hace su aparición!
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, también disculpen si no hay mucho BokuAka romántico, ¡pero pronto llegara!
> 
> Como siempre cualquier duda, comentario o crítica, por favor no duden en decirme. Intentaré actualizar la siguiente semana antes del jueves, no me gusta tardar mucho en actualizar, así que siento mucho la tardanza de esta semana.


	4. Corrupto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En su tiempo como Dios había presenciado ocho ritos de purificación, de los cuales habían sido exitosos sólo dos. En el resto el arma corrupta había terminado destruida. En tres de ellos el Dios había decidido que lo mejor era quitarle el nombre al arma para que esta se volviese un demonio y así destruirlo, en dos de ellos había visto como las armas que intentaban hacer el rito eran corrompidas y como sus Dioses para evitar problemas se habían deshecho de ellas, y en uno había visto como el Dios había decidido mantenerse hasta el final con su arma, liberando al resto de su armamento y desapareciendo junto con su arma corrupta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se que soy pésima con esto de actualizar a tiempo, pero desde mi zona horaria sigue siendo la tarde del viernes!  
> En verdad disculpen la tardanza, este capítulo es tan importante que lo revise unas cinco veces, de hecho esta fue la primer idea que tuve cuando empece a pensar en el fic.
> 
> Notaran que en este capítulo la mayoría es contada desde los puntos de vista de personajes que no son Akaashi o Bokuto, espero no les moleste, pero sentí que era lo mejor tomando en cuenta el estado en que se supone están en el capítulo.

— ¡Kuroo! ¡Yaku! ¡Soy Konoha! ¡Déjenme entrar!— gritó Konoha frente a la entrada del templo Nekoma. Chasqueó la lengua molesto, a diferencia de Bokuto que se preocupaba por no dejar a los demás esperando los Dioses del templo Nekoma no parecían compartir esa consideración—. ¡Por un carajo! ¡Kuroo! ¡Yaku! ¡Aparezcan de una maldita vez estúpidos Dioses de tercera!

Probablemente en cualquier otra situación no hubiese utilizado ese lenguaje para pedir la entrada a un templo, pero la situación actual no era una normal. Si se lo preguntaban, probablemente tuviesen que darle un reconocimiento por estar guardando la calma por tanto tiempo. 

Continuó gritando durante unos minutos todos los insultos que pasaban por su mente, hasta que el Dios de cabello negro apareció en la entrada.

— Más vale que tengas una muy buena razón para venir a hablarnos así, Konoha. Puede que seamos amigos, pero no pienso dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente— dijo el Dios mientras sus ojos centellaban.

— ¡Akaashi corrompió a Bokuto!

Kuroo frunció el ceño.

— Y el imbécil no quiere quitarle el nombre.

Konoha negó con la cabeza.

— No creo que ni siquiera tenga la fuerza para hacerlo ahora...

— Tú eres el líder del armamento de Bokuto, tú también puedes hacerlo.

Konoha cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. La posibilidad ya había pasado por su mente, en cuanto vio como Bokuto y Akaashi colapsaban y gritaban pensó en quitarle el nombre a su nuevo compañero.

— Bokuto no me lo perdonaría, me odiaría el resto de su existencia.

— Pero al menos sobreviviría— dijo una voz neutral detrás de Kuroo. El rubio levantó la vista para encontrarse con Kenma.

— No puedo hacer eso, no sin antes intentar purificarlo— declaró Konoha viendo fijamente a Kenma y luego volteando a ver a Kuroo—. Necesito su ayuda para eso. Los ojos de los dos chicos frente a él se abrieron de par en par. Konoha entendía la sorpresa de ambos, pedir algo así era pedir demasiado, aún más tomando en cuenta lo que había ocurrido con Kai y Teshiro. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de rodillas—. ¡Por favor! ¡Si la purificación comienza a volverse demasiado peligrosa les juro que yo mismo recibiré el daño y le quitaré su nombre a Akaashi!—. Presionó su frente contra el suelo, probablemente si estuviese vivo aún hubiese sentido el frío de este, pero en su estado, esto le era imposible.

— Levántate— ordenó Kuroo con una voz mucho más severa de lo normal—. Si alguna de mis armas quiere ayudarte no se los impediré— declaró—. Pasa y habla con ellas...

— Yo lo haré— dijo de pronto Kenma, sorprendiendo a Konoha, y por la expresión de Kuroo, al pelinegro también. Konoha nunca hubiese esperado que el siempre cauteloso Kenma fuese a tomar un riesgo así.

Aún así estaba profundamente agradecido con el joven.

— G-Gracias— dijo con la voz ahogada—. Y-Yaku... ¿Está aquí? ¿Puedo...?— comenzó a decir sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Ahora necesitaban un arma menos, necesitaba hablar con Yaku para que este le permitiese hablar con sus armas.

— Puedes preguntarles, si alguno de ellos decide ayudarte no se los prohibiré— dijo la voz del Dios castaño, apareciendo detrás de Kuroo y Kenma, seguido del resto de los habitantes del templo.  
Konoha asintió antes de voltear a ver al resto de las armas.

— Chicos...— comenzó antes de callar. En esa ocasión las armas de Yaku no parecían tan dispuestas como Kenma a ayudar a Bokuto. Los ojos de las tres armas al servicio del Dios reflejaban miedo y duda. Konoha negó con la cabeza—. N-No se preocupen, buscaremos a-a algui...

— ¡Yo lo haré!— declaró el más alto del grupo.

— ¡Lev! ¿Estás seguro? ¡Cuando lo intentaron con Teshiro...!— exclamó Shibayama con preocupación viendo al chico de cabellos grises.

Los ojos verdes del chico parecieron brillar en la oscuridad.

— Si Kenma-san piensa que es buena idea, yo también.

— Nunca dije que pensara que era buena idea— murmuró Kenma saliendo del templo—. Pero... creo Akaashi merece que alguien lo intente salvar.

Konoha se sorprendió ante las palabras de Kenma. 

En todo ese tiempo, siempre había pensado en salvar a Bokuto, pero nunca en salvar a Akaashi.

Y Kenma tenía razón, Akaashi merecía ser salvado también.

Para que después le pudiesen dar una paliza por meterlos en esa situación.

— Necesitas un arma más— dijo Yaku cerrándose su chamarra.

— Komi está trabajando en eso, está en el Seijoh.

Kuroo silbó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

— ¿Crees que los vaya a querer ayudar?

Konoha negó con la cabeza.

— Washio está intentando hablar con Ushijima, pero creo que con él hay aún menos posibilidades— murmuró comenzando a caminar hacía el templo de Fukurudani.

— No lo sé, Tendo puede estar lo suficientemente loco como para querer ayudarlos— dijo Taketora.

.

— No.

Komi cerró los ojos antes de estampar su frente contra el pavimento de nuevo.

— ¡Bokuto lo necesita, Oikawa!

— ¡Que le quite su maldito nombre y ya! ¡Luego encárguense de cazarlo y darle un final digno!— exclamó Oikawa cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Bokuto tendría que haber sabido que esto pasaría!—. La voz del Dios castaño estaba teñida de molestia fingida, Komi sabía perfectamente que este se encontraba preocupado.

— ¡Te lo estoy rogando Oikawa...sama! ¡Necesito que me permitas preguntarle a tus armas! ¡Si ninguna quiere no insistiré!

— ¡Tú sabes como son! ¡Sabes perfectamente que te dirán que si!

Komi sintió un ardor conocido en sus ojos, por lo que los cerró los ojos intentando pensar en otro plan, esperando que Washio tuviese más suerte que él.

— Si sabes que diremos que sí porque haces esto más difícil, ¿Imbécilkawa?— preguntó una voz severa detrás de Komi.

— Estas haciendo que perdamos tiempo valioso— preguntó una voz un tanto burlona.

— Vámonos Komi, será mejor que nos apresuremos—, indicó otra voz un tanto más neutral.

Komi levantó la cabeza y giró, viendo al armamento del templo de AobaJohsai. Siendo encabezados por un joven de severos ojos verdes y cabello alborotado, otro de corto cabello castallo claro y un joven alto de mirada desinteresada.

— Porque no pienso dejar que se arriesguen por la imprudencia de Bokuto, ¡él tiene que hacerse responsable de sus acciones!

— ¡Tú sabes como es! ¡Jamás sacrificaría a ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera por salvar su vida! ¡Eso lo destrozaría!— gritó Komi desesperado, ya tenía a un arma dispuesta a ayudarlo, solo necesitaba que el Dios le permitiese ayudarlos—. Nunca se perdonaría que Akaashi...

Oikawa resopló molesto.

— No digo que la culpa sea del chico, tiene muy poco tiempo muerto, pero Bokuto debe aprender que sus acciones tienen consecuencias y si para eso necesita cargar el resto de su existencia con haber perdido el alma del chico, que así sea.

Komi se encontraba a punto de decir algo, intentó buscar en su mente algo para refutar las palabras del Dios frente a él, pero le era imposible porque sabía que este tenía razón. Bokuto había sido descuidado al tomar el alma de Akaashi para hacer su nueva arma espiritual, el riesgo siempre había sido muy grande y la situación en la que estaba había sido todo menos inesperada. La decisión lógica era que Konoha le quitase el nombre a Akaashi y Bokuto lo destruyese una vez que se recuperara. Bokuto estaría deprimido un par de décadas, pero lograrían sacarlo adelante, aprendería de sus errores. 

Eso era lo que debían hacer, resolver el problema ellos mismos, sin pedirle ayuda a otros Dioses y sin poner en riesgo a otras armas espirituales.

Aún así estrelló su frente contra el suelo de nuevo.

— ¡Por fa...!—. Komi calló al sentir que alguien pasaba rápidamente junto a él.

— ¡Si no me dejas ayudarlos te juro que no te permitiré usarme de aquí al siguiente siglo!—. Las palabras de Iwaizumi hicieron que Komi levantase la vista, pudiendo ver como el arma sostenía el cuello de la chaqueta de Oikawa. El Dios replicó algo inteligible debido a la manera en la que su arma lo había sostenido—. ¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó al tiempo que soltaba la ropa del Dios.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pueden ayudarlo! ¡Pero si veo que eso se torna demasiado peligroso no dudaré en intervenir! ¡No me importa si todas las demás armas se corrompen! ¡No permitiré que nada les pase a ustedes!— declaró el castaño antes de comenzar a caminar.

— Yo seré quien lo haga entonces— declaró Iwaizumi siguiente a Oikawa.

— ¡Espera! ¡Tú eres el líder del armamento! ¡Deja que lo hagamos Issei o yo!

— Si algo me pasa, tú serás el nuevo líder de armamento, Hanamaki.

Komi vió como se desarrollaba la escena frente a él y como todos se alejaban cada vez más del lugar.

— ¿No piensas venir o qué, Haruki?

La severa voz de Oikawa lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que se levantase de manera torpe y trastabillando para alcanzar a los habitantes del templo que cada vez quedaba más atrás.

.

Bokuto sentía como un calor desagradable se comenzaba a expandir por su cuerpo al tiempo que el dolor se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Ya no podía gritar, su garganta no tenía manera de emitir los sonidos de dolor que sentía. A penas había sentido las manos de una de sus armas acomodándolo, a juzgar por por el tamaño de estas, probablemente se trataban de las de Sarukui. El dolor era insoportable en ese momento, pero en cierta forma era tanto que ya no estaba seguro de poder sentir algo.

— A-Akaa...— comenzó a decir, pero el dolor de su torso le impedía hablar adecuadamente.

— Sigue en la sala— respondió la voz de Sarukui, haciendo que Bokuto intentase asentir, sin lograrlo realmente. Sus armas habían sido cautelosas y no habían tocado a Akaashi, eso era bueno.

— Puri...fi...

— Los demás están intentando encontrar a quienes nos ayuden a purificarlo.

De alguna manera las palabras de su amigo le dieron cierta tranquilidad a Bokuto.

Algo frío escurriendo por su frente lo hizo temblar, por lo que intentó abrir los ojos, lográndolo con un gran esfuerzo.

— Se que no evitar que la corrupción se expanda, pero espero que al menos pueda aliviar un poco tu dolor— murmuró Sarukui mientras lo veía con la preocupación reflejándose en su rostro.

Bokuto intentó agradecerle, decirle que en realidad si ayudaba, como el frío del agua bendita al menos lo distraía del incesante dolor de su torso, pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Después de unos momentos no fue capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Lo último que pudo escuchar fueron unos gritos inteligibles de una voz muy parecida a la de Konoha.

.

Cuando Konoha le había dicho que Bokuto se encontraba corrupto, nunca se había esperado algo así. Prácticamente toda la piel visible de Bokuto se encontraba opaca, tornándose gris en cuello, probablemente porque la zona más afectada se encontraba cerca de este.

Ni siquiera Kai había llegado a ese punto antes de morir.

— ¿Cómo dejaron que pasara esto?— preguntó Kuroo mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas y tomaba distancia del Dios de ojos dorados—. No se acerquen mucho, no podemos hacer nada hasta que lleguen los demás— ordenó viendo como Taketora se acercaba a Bokuto.

— Konoha, trae a Akaashi—. La voz de Yaku se escuchaba algo ahogada, como si estuviese intentando contrar su tono lo más posible. Probablemente para Yaku la situación era aún más difícil que para él mismo, tomando en cuenta que había sido él quien había tomado la decisión de detener la purificación del arma de su amigo.

.

_— ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Yuki! ¡Retírate!— gritó Yaku intentandose acercar a donde se realizaba el ritual de purificación, siendo detenido por los brazos de Kuroo._

_— ¡No puedes hacer eso Yaku! ¡Si detienes el rito todos morirán!— gritó Kuroo intentando que su amigo recuperase la compostura._

_Los gritos de Teshiro habían dejado de sonar humanos, ahora eran prácticamente gruñidos. Volteó a ver a las cuatro armas reunidas alrededor del arma corrupta. Komi estaba a punto de caer de rodillas, Shibayama se mantenía de pie a duras penas, Matsukawa no se encontraba en mejor estado, sus brazos temblaban extendidos y Fukunaga se encontraba derrumbado en el suelo, sosteniéndose con un brazo y manteniendo el otro frente a él. La purificación estaba tornándose cada vez más peligrosa. Revisó rápidamente los alrededores del templo, viendo como Kenma, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, Konoha y Washio mantenían una barrena aisalndo el templo en caso de que ocurriese lo peor._

_— ¡Acepta que caíste!— gritó Fukunaga al chico encerrado en el interior de la barrena que él mismo ayudaba a mantener. Teshiro gruñó en respuesta, antes de que dos alas negras saliesen de su espalda y este intentase volar._

_— ¿Estás bien Mattsun?— gritó Oikawa después de que su arma terminase en el suelo, de alguna manera extendiendo los brazos a pesar de todo. La única respuesta de parte de este fue un leve asentimiento, algo que en el lugar de Oikawa, no lo hubiese reconfortado en lo absoluto._

_Las armas estaban llegando a su límite._

_— Esto no está funcionando... Teshiro...— murmuró Inuoka con la mirada fija en su compañero._

_Kuroo cerró los ojos, sabía que era casi imposible que la purificación funcionase tomando en cuenta el estado del arma, pero no podía aceptarlo._

_— ¡No caigas también Sou! ¡No puedes hacerle eso a Kai! ¡Mantente fuerte!— exclamó Bokuto._

_Sabía a que se refería su amigo, pero no podía evitar pensar que en verdad todo se les estaba saliendo de las manos._

_— ¡Si no los retiramos a tiempo los vamos a perder también a ellos!— gritó Yaku zafándose del agarre del pelinegro para así ver al encargado del templo de Fukurodani—. ¿Qué no te importa la vida de Komi?_

_Bokuto frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero calló al momento que Kai hablaba._

_— Lo lamento._

_Lo había susurrado prácticamente, haciendo que Kuroo se preguntase si no lo había imaginado, pero al ver las expresiones de los demás, supo que ese no era el caso._

_— Quítale su nombre, Kai— rogó Yaku mientras lloraba, haciendo cada vez más difícil que Kuroo lo contuviese._

_— Fukunaga Shohei, Inuoka Sou... Los libero de mi servicio._

_Kuroo sintió que la sangre se le helaba, ¿por qué les quitaba su nombre a sus dos armas sanas?_

_— Kai-san...— murmuró Inuoka mientras tocaba su mejilla izquierda, donde antes había estado escrito su nombre._

_— ¡Yuki! ¡Te ordeno que dejes este rito!— gritó Yaku de pronto._

_— ¿Estás loco?— gritó Bokuto intentando alcanzar al Dios castaño._

_— Yaku tiene razón, déjenlo...— murmuró Kai._

.

Al final había sido Oikawa quien había destruido el demonio en el que se había convertido Teshiro, pero todo había sido muy tarde. 

Se preguntó si esta vez la historía podría ser distinta, si Bokuto tendría la oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Se preguntó si cuando se necesitase, él sería capaz de asesinar a Akaashi con tal de salvar a su amigo.

.

— Hajime, lo que dije antes, es verdad, si llego a pensar que esto se sale de control, no permitiré que continúes con la purificación— dijo Oikawa al tiempo que subía los escalones del templo, viendo como la espalda de Komi se tensaba—. ¿Quién de ustedes participará en el rito?

— Konoha— respondió el arma del templo sin voltear a verlo.

— ¿El líder de armamento? Espero que este listo para remover el nombre del chico de ser necesario— murmuró Oikawa sin ningún intento de hacer las cosas más llevaderas.

— Lo está, no tenemos la intención de perder a nadie innecesariamente— declaró el chico, sorprendiendo al Dios.

Eso era bueno, significaba que habían aprendido de lo sucedido hacía cincuenta años.

Cuando llegó fue obvio que todos los esperaban.

— ¿O-Oikawa?— Kuroo parecía no haber intentado ocultar su sorpresa.

— Ellos insistieron— fue su única respuesta antes de sentarse con los dos Dioses del templo Nekoma.

— ¡Washio! ¡Vuelve al templo! ¡Komi logró traer a los de AobaJohsai!— gritó Konoha al cielo antes de voltear a ver a quienes estaban reunidos en el templo—. Saru, Komi ayúdenme a traer a Akaashi, también si otros tres de ustedes pudieran ayudarnos sería bueno— dijo viendo al resto de las armas reunidas en el lugar—, lo moveremos con límites, en este punto está tan corrupto que estos funcionarán con él.

Fukunaga, Inouka y Hanamaki no tardaron en estar junto a ellos.

Y tal como el rubio lo había dicho, pronto se encontraron en el jardín con un chico dentro de una especie de cubo de luz que lo repelía cada segundo de sus paredes, impidiendo que tocase cualquiera de estas.

Los límites funcionaban en él como lo hubiesen hecho con un demonio, esa era una muy mala señal.

Pero el chico continuaba manteniendo una forma humana, tal vez no todo estuviese perdido.

.

Akaashi sentía que su piel lo quemaba, primero lo sintió cuando su hombro entró en contacto con una especie de pared. Después cuando sus piernas entraron en contacto con algo debajo de él. Cuando su cabeza había golpeado una especie de techo bajo también un fuerte dolor.

Pero lo peor había sido cuando su espalda había tocado esa pared.

Casi era tan fuerte como el dolor que lo quemaba en su torso.

De pronto sintió que colapsaba en el suelo, pudiendo entonces abrir los ojos para ver a su alrededor.

Su vista era borrosa, pero podía identificar a los miembros de Nekoma y Fukurodani acompañados de varias personas que no conocía. Escaneó el lugar comprendiendo que se encontraban en el patio del templo.

A unos metros de él Bokuto se encontraba recostado.

Pero algo estaba mal, algo estaba sumamente mal.

Intentó correr hacia Bokuto, pero un muro se lo impidió.

— ¡No te le acerques!— esa era la voz de Komi.

— Akaashi, escúchame, haremos un rito de purificación— la voz de Konoha sonaba demasiado seria, más de lo que nunca la había escuchado—. Acepta que haz caído y esto será mucho más fácil, ¿entiendes?

Akaashi asintió sin entender que ocurría, el dolor que recorría su cuerpo tomaba toda su atención.

.

Konoha cerró los ojos colocándose entre Akaashi y Bokuto. Sentía como temblaba, estaba demasiado nervioso, nunca antes había participado en una purificación, pero sabía que era él quien debía hacerlo.

— Chicos, por favor—. Kenma se colocó a su derecha, Lev a su izquierda e Iwaizumi frente a él. Podía sentir las miradas de los tres Dioses sobre él, midiendo cada movimiento que hacía, juzgando si en verdad era capaz de liderar un rito de purificación—. Por favor, hagan un límite común, cuando comience la expiación hagan el límite más fuerte que puedan e intenten empujarlo lo más posible hacia Akaashi.

— Mantente tranquilo, Lev, Konoha no permitirá que las cosas se salgan de control— agregó Kenma mientras veía fijamente al chico de ojos verdes.

Konoha asintió antes de cerrar los ojos e inhalar profundamente. 

Era el momento.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Yo, Konoha Akinori, como arma espiritual del Dios Bokuto Koutaro de Fukurodani, seré quien juzgue tu caída!

.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Yo, Konoha Akinori, como arma espiritual del Dios Bokuto Koutaro de Fukurodani, seré quien juzgue tu caída!

Akaashi no logró comprender realmente lo que significaban esas palabras, pero sí logró sentir como el dolor en su cuerpo se intensificaba aún más, aún si había pensado que eso era imposible.

Sintió que de pronto algo parecido a muros intentaban aplastarlo, quemándolo al contacto.

Abrió los ojos, sin haber notado haberlos cerrado antes, y buscó a su alrededor a alguien que lo ayudase.

Para su horror vio como Konoha era una de las personas que presionaban esos muros contra él.

— ¡Konoha-san! ¿Qué hace? ¡Konoha-san!— Gritó desesperado, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al ver la mirada determinada del rubio. ¿Acaso Konoha quería matarlo?—. ¡Komi-san!— La mirada del castaño estaba cargada de lástima, desesperado buscó a sus otros compañeros—. ¡Sarukui-san!—. El aludido volteó la mirada, aumentando la desolación Akaashi—. ¡Washio-san!—. La mirada de Washio ni siquiera se cruzó con la suya.

— ¡Acepta que guardas en tu interior! ¡Acepta que has caído!— el gritó de Konoha pareció comprimir más su extraña prisión.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro al tiempo que el miedo invadía su corazón.

¿Por qué sus amigos ahora lo hacían pasar por eso?

— ¡C-Chicos...! ¡E-Esto no es divertido! ¡Déjenme salir!— gritó Akaashi sintiendo como el dolor de espalda crecía cada vez más. Cerró los ojos intentando contenerse, Konoha le había dicho que debía mantener sus emociones bajo control—. ¡P-Por favor!— sollozó.

¿Es qué su existencia tenía que estar plagada de desgracias? 

¿El haber crecido en una casa donde nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno o importante no había sido suficiente? 

Parecía que ahora sus amigos tenían que intentar destruirlo para que fuese suficiente.

— ¡Akaashi escúchame!— Esa era la voz de Kenma, o buscó con la mirada, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo a su izquierda—. Se que no lo puedes entender, pero acepta que has caído en la corrupción, acéptalo pronto para que puedas volver a ser el de siempre.

Akaashi negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose furioso. ¿Qué querían de él?

De pronto un dolor atravesó su espalda, este era distinto a cualquier dolor anterior. Sentía como algo grueso y ligero intentaba desgarrar su espalda desde adentro. Sintió como su cuerpo se doblaba del dolor, como sus rodillas golpeaban el suelo. Sintió que las lágrimas se volvían más abundantes, como su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el dolor.

Sintió que sus manos dolían, así que intentó fijar su vista en ellas, notando para su horror como estas parecían garras en lugar de manos humanas.

.

— El chico apenas parece humano— murmuró Oikawa chasqueando la lengua—. No dudaré en llamar a Hajime en cualquier momento.

Kuroo no pudo evitar darle la razón a Oikawa al ver el par de alas monstruosas que acababan de brotar de la espalda de Akaashi. Se encontraba a punto de decirle algo al Dios, pero de pronto notó como Fukunaga se tensaba y comenzaba a caminar acercándose a donde se realizaba el ritual.

— ¡Fukunaga!— gritó captando la atención del arma, con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que se acercase, siendo acatado de inmediato—. ¿Qué notaste?

— Esto es diferente a lo que pasó con Teshiro— dijo el pelinegro volteando a ver al arma corrupta. Los tres Dioses asintieron—. Creo que Akaashi no sabe que esta corrupto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede no saberlo? ¿Ya viste sus malditas alas?— preguntó Yaku señalando al chico.

Kuroo asintió.

— Y aún así, no te veo ni la mitad de preocupado que hace cincuenta años cuando se trataba de Teshiro— murmuró recordando como había tenido que contenerlo para evitar que se lanzase a detener el ritual.

Su amigo chasqueó la lengua, algo que Kuroo decidió interpretar como que tenía razón.

¿Por qué a pesar de la inminente amenaza que presenciaba no se encontraba más nervioso? ¿Acaso era porque Konoha les había prometido que le quitaría su nombre a Akaashi de ser necesario? Algo en el le decía que no.

Volteó a ver al Dios de cabello gris, que continuaba tendido en el suelo detrás de Konoha, entonces lo comprendió.

Rió sin una pizca de gracia en su voz.

— ¡El imbécil no recuerda que esta muerto!

Las miradas sorprendidas de los demás se posaron en él.

— ¿Qué?— gritó Konoha fijando su vista en él antes de devolverá a su tarea—. ¿Qué estas diciendo?

— ¡Estoy diciendo que no podrás purificar al imbécil hasta que entienda de una vez por todas que ha muerto!

.

Bokuto sintió que su corazón se estrujaba al escuchar la voz de Kuroo. Akaashi estaba sufriendo y si ni siquiera entendía porque.

¿Tan malo había sido el convertirlo en su arma a las pocas horas de haber muerto?

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas intentó ponerse de pie. De inmediato varios pasos se escucharon acercándose a él al tiempo que caía de bruces al suelo. Sorpresivamente, no sintió más dolor del que ya recorría su cuerpo.

— Bokuto, ¿qué haces? ¡Recuéstate!—. La voz de Yaku sonaba preocupada.

— ¡Bokuto! ¡Ve tú estado, siéntate!—. ¿Era esa la voz de Washio? Sonaba demasiado... ¿desesperada?

— Deja que los demás se encarguen de esto—. La voz de Oikawa era inusualmente fría.

— Akaashi... é-él... esta sufriendo... p-por mi culpa— apretó los ojos frustrado, ni siquiera podía hablar correctamente.

— ¡Tú también estas sufriendo Bokuto! ¡Mírate!—. La voz de Kuroo sonaba molesta, pero había algo debajo de ese enojo, algo que no tenía las fuerzas para entender por el momento.

Pero Kuuro no lo entendía, no del todo al menos.

Akaashi estaba pasando por un rito de purificación, le estaban ordenando que aceptara que se había desviado del camino de los Dioses y él ni siquiera podía entender del todo que era lo que se esperaba de él. El chico probablemente pensaba que sus amigos se encontraban torturándolo sin ninguna razón, que se encontraba sufriendo por algún mal chiste.

— ¡B-Bokuto-s-san...!— El sollozo de Akaashi pareció darle un poco más de claridad su mente.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, ignorando las protestas de quienes lo rodeaban.

De igual manera, no podía concentrarse en escucharlos y mantenerse de pie al mismo tiempo.

Dio un paso que casi lo hizo desplomarse en el suelo y luego otro. 

Su vista era borrosa, pero estaba seguro de que a unos pasos de él se encontraba Konoha, lo que significaba que a unos metros debía de encontrarse Akaashi.

Sabía que los demás querían detenerlo, pero algo los detenía. Probablemente su estado de corrupción. Pensó en cual sería la mejor manera de llamar la atención de Konoha, pero de pronto notó que la mirada de su primer arma se encontraba sobre él desde hacía tiempo.

— Bokuto...

— Abre tú límite— ordenó sintiendo como su garganta se contraía por el esfuerzo de hablar de manera audible y sin trabas.

— ¿De qué hablas? No podemos dejarlo salir...

— No, no lo d-dejarás...— se maldijo a si mismo por no poder hablar de una manera convincente, pero eso no era importante—, y-yo entraré...

— ¡Bokuto-san! ¡Ayu...da!—. El grito de Akaashi era desolador.

— ¿Entrar? ¿Estás loco? ¿Piensas interrumpir un maldito rito de purificación para entrar a donde están conteniendo a Akaashi?—. Esos gritos definitivamente eran de Kuroo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos intentando salvarte?—. Esa voz, ¿era de Komi?  
— Y yo intento salvar a Akaashi—. Se impresionó a si mismo al escucharse hablar tan claramente—. Abre tú límite Konoha, es una orden.

Para su sorpresa una pequeña brecha, una por la que a duras penas sería capaz de pasar se abrió en la barrera de mantenía el rubio. 

Pero Bokuto no había sido el único en verla, puesto que la mano de Akaashi salió de su prisión.

— ¡Mierda!— el pánico en la voz de Lev fue evidente.

La brecha se cerró y un aullido de dolor proveniente de Akaashi se hizo escuchar. Cuando Bokuto volteó a verlo, el chico se encontraba sosteniendo su brazo contra su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba con demasiada velocidad.

— Abriré de nuevo mi límite, entra rápido— declaró Konoha sin voltearlo a ver.

Esta vez en cuanto la luz del límite de Konoha se disipó un poco, Bokuto utilizó todas sus fuerzas para moverse y entrar.

Y de pronto se encontró a si mismo sintiendo arder sus brazos y su pecho mientras abrazaba a Akaashi.

.

El abrazo de Bokuto era doloroso.

Era demasiado fuerte.

Ardía donde sus cuerpos entraban en contacto.

Y aún así este aliviaba su dolor de una manera increíble.

Al menos el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Sabía que él mismo estaba sollozando, sosteniéndose con fuerza de la espalda del joven de cabello gris, pero al mismo tiempo no podía sentir que estaba haciendo.

— Lo siento A-Akaashi... lo siento mucho—. Akaashi presionó su frente en el hombro de Bokuto, provocando un grito de dolor de parte de ambos—. Relájate, te sacaré de esto. Akaashi asintió sin entender realmente a que se refería el de los ojos dorados—. Akaashi, mira mis ojos, ¿si? C-Concéntrate... en ellos—.El chico obedeció, clavando su vista en esos ojos que parecían monedas de oro puro—. Estas muerto, te asesinaron hace cinco meses.

Las palabras de Bokuto cayeron como una tonelada de ladrillos sobre él.

¿Había muerto?

¿A qué se refería Bokuto?

Si estaba muerto entonces no debería de estar sintiendo dolor, ¿no?

Si estaba muerto entonces no debería de poder sentir tanto miedo, ¿no?

Si estaba muerto entonces no debería de estar abrazando a Bokuto.

— B-Bokuto-san... ¿d-de qué habla?

El abrazo de Bokuto se volvió más fuerte.

— Akaashi, p-piénsalo bien...—. Bokuto se escuchaba mal.

Nunca antes había escuchado a Bokuto de esa manera, teniendo problemas para hablar.

Y de pronto una pregunta llegó a su mente.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía conociendo a Bokuto? Desde hacía unos cinco meses. Y una vez que se hizo la primer pregunta, no pudo evitar la ola que lo azotó después. ¿Por qué conocía a Bokuto? Porque este lo había convertido en su arma espiritual. ¿Un arma? Era verdad, Bokuto lo había convertido poco después de que lo habían asesinado. ¿Lo habían asesinado?

Y de pronto todo volvió a él.

La cuchilla atravesando su cuello.

La calidez de Bokuto.

Los días que había pasado con los habitantes del templo.

El dolor que le causaban la envidia y la ira.

La charla que había tenido con Konoha.

El dolor que lo había consumido al ver a sus antiguos amigos jugar sin él.

Sintió que junto con las lágrimas que brotaban de nuevo de sus ojos su mente se despejaba, pudiendo notar el estado de Bokuto. Su piel tenía el color de la ceniza, sus ojos que normalmente eran claros y brillantes como dos monedas de oro, ahora se encontraban opacos y su usual vitalidad parecía haberlo abandonado.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir como el dolor desaparecía, y no pudo evitar abrazar más fuerte a Bokuto.

Hasta que notó que la piel de Bokuto se oscurecía cada vez más.

— ¡Bokuto! ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡No puedes sacrificar tu existencia por el chico!— esa era la voz del Dios de cabello negro que había conocido no hacía mucho.

— ¡Bokuto suéltalo y sal de ahí! ¡Ya entendió que ha muerto! ¡Ya podemos purificarlo!—. Konoha los volteaba a ver con su rostro lleno de preocupación—. ¡Akaashi! ¡Acepta que has caído! ¡Acepta tus fallas y acabemos con esto!

Akaashi asintió, no sabía exactamente que tenía que hacer, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

— ¿Qué t-tengo que hacer?—. El pánico se hizo presente cuando sintió como Bokuto dejaba de ser capaz de soportar su propio peso—. ¡Dime!

— Bokuto esta absorbiendo tu energía negativa, ¡absórbela de vuelta! ¡Déjala ir después! 

Quiso gritar que no entendía lo que decía el rubio, pero algo en su mente hizo una conexión. El que el dolor aminorase poco a poco le iba dando claridad a su mente. De pronto notó el peso en su espalda, sorprendiéndose en encontrar unas alas monstruosas en ella. Se concentró en entender lo que sentía en su cuerpo. El dolor de su abdomen era fuerte, pero en realidad no era nada comparado con el de su espalda.

Se concentró en Bokuto presionando su palma contra el abdomen de este, sintiendo un escalofrío desagradable recorrer su cuerpo, así que ahí estaba el resto del sentimiento de envidia que no encontraba. Intentó separar el sentimiento del resto de la energía del Dios, siendo algo difícil por el estado de Bokuto, y hacerla fluir de vuelta a él. Increíblemente lo logró.

Pero fue sumamente doloroso.

Sentía como por su mano lo recorrían mil agujas, perforando su camino hasta su abdomen, sintiendo como la energía lo quemaba al recorrerlo, como lo volvía cada vez menos humano.

La piel de Bokuto perdió un poco de oscuridad, mientras que el sintió que su piel se quemaba, cuando vio sus manos, casi se sorprendió que estas fuesen una especie de garras negras, pero algo en él lo había presentido.

Ahora debía dejar ir el sentimiento, pero aún no entendía como lo lograría. Para liberarse de esa sensación la única opción parecía que el mismo se arrancase las entrañas.

Era algo bueno que sus manos pareciesen garras.

Depositó a Bokuto en el suelo antes de dejar que su propia mano se enterrase en su abdomen. El dolor llenó sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta se encontró de rodillas en el suelo.

.

Oikawa no podía creer lo que veía.

En su tiempo como Dios había presenciado ocho ritos de purificación, de los cuales habían sido exitosos sólo dos. En el resto el arma corrupta había terminado destruida. En tres de ellos el Dios había decidido que lo mejor era quitarle el nombre al arma para que esta se volviese un demonio y así destruirlo, en dos de ellos había visto como las armas que intentaban hacer el rito eran corrompidas y como sus Dioses para evitar problemas se habían deshecho de ellas, y en uno había visto como el Dios había decidido mantenerse hasta el final con su arma, liberando al resto de su armamento y desapareciendo junto con su arma corrupta.

Nunca había visto que un Dios intentase absorber la energía negativa de un arma, y mucho menos que un arma intentase absorber de vuelta esa misma energía. 

No pudo evitar que su rostro se contrajera en empatía al ver como el chico de cabello negro desgarraba su abdomen intentando eliminar donde los sentimientos negativos se alojaban. Era obvio que era doloroso, los gritos del chico llenaban la noche, pero aún así, este continuaba.

Vio con sorpresa como el chico arrancaba cada vez más carne de su abdomen, carne color negra que al hacer contacto con la barrera se desintegraba. ¿Sería consciente de lo que estaba haciendo?

¿Estaba actuando por instinto?

Después de lo que debieron de ser unos minutos agonizantes, el costado del chico estaba libre de cualquier marca de corrupción. Al menos eso era lo que podía ver entre la sangre que manchaba su abdomen.

Oikawa exhaló fuertemente, sin haber notado cuando había comenzado a contener el aliento.

.

— Akaashi, así no...— dijo Konoha mientras veía como el chico terminaba de destrozar su abdomen.

La mirada color mar de su amigo lo hizo callar en el instante.

— ¡No hay otra forma!

Mientras veía como Akaashi intentaba alcanzar a Bokuto para absorber el resto de la energía que dañaba a Bokuto, se preguntó si él mismo hubiese hecho eso.

Probablemente no.

Probablemente hubiese confesado cada uno de sus pecados y aceptado que había puesto en peligro a Bokuto esperando a que eso bastara.

Tal vez era esa la razón por la que los ritos de purificación fallaban usualmente. 

Sintió como la preocupación por el bienestar de Bokuto se aligeraba poco a poco a medida que veía como su cuerpo perdía poco a poco las señales de la corrupción. Su piel ya había vuelto a su color natural y ya no parecía estar apunto de desmoronarse.

Por otro lado la preocupación que tenía por Akaashi creía a cada segundo, teniendo como fondo los gritos de dolor de su compañero.

.

Si no hubiese sido por el intenso dolor de sentir sus alas crecer en su espalda, probablemente hubiese sonreído al ver a Bokuto recuperarse.

Giró su cabeza levemente, queriendo ver la magnitud de sus alas, pensando que no debían de ser tan difíciles de remover como lo había sido deshacerse de parte de su abdomen. Su idea quedó atrás cuando vió que estas ahora de estar completamente extendidas, hubiesen tenido una envergadura de unos cuatro metros.

— Konoha-san, si me deshago de ellas... ¿Todo esto terminará?— murmuró acostumbrándose al dolor que provenía de su espalda. 

— Si, y cuando pase todo esto celebraremos con un festín.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el ala derecha lo más cerca de la base que pudo y tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió como el resto del ala, la parte que continuaba debajo de su piel se estiraba, tanto que una parte de él pensó que lo mejor era dejar las alas sin tocar, probablemente sería demasiado peligroso arrancarlas. Pero la parte menos racional de su mente le dijo que si no se deshacía de ellas pronto nunca podría hacerlo, así que inhalando profundamente dejó que sus garras se clavasen en su piel y tiró del ala, intentando desgarrarla así.

El dolor lo hizo perder la noción de donde estaba.

Escuchó un grito parecido a un aullido de un animal herido y supo de inmediato que se trataba de él.

De pronto su ala crujió y esta se encontró en su mano frente a él. 

Sintió como su garganta quedaba completamente herida por el aullido que había solado.

Frente a él se encontraba un ala rota parecida a la de un murciélago. Cerró los ojos frustrado sintiendo como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de nuevo. No la había arrancado por completo, la pase del ala junto con el hueso que la conectaba a su espalda continuaban en él. Sin perder un segundo arrojó el ala contra la barrena que Lev mantenía a su derecha. Volteó a ver a Konoha, quien asintió.

Respiró profundamente antes de contorsionar su brazo lo más que fuese posible, pudiendo tomar así la parte que restaba del ala. Hundió sus garras en su piel notando que estas no podían desgarrarla con tanta facilidad como antes, sintió como la sangre corría por su espalda y exhaló fuertemente antes de tirar de lo que quedaba del apéndice.

Sintió como su piel se desgarraba dejando salir el último hueso del ala, quedando en su mano un hueso con terminación redonda, conectado a la parte que restaba del ala. 

Increíblemente a pesar del dolor que había experimentado retirándola, de alguna manera el dolor contante que sentía desde hacía tanto tiempo iba disminuyendo.

Frotó sus uñas contra sus pulgares, notando que ahora sólo se encontraban un tanto alargadas y afiladas, ya no eran las garras de hacia unos momentos. Más le valía arrancar el ala completa, sin las garras sería más difícil abrirse paso en su piel para terminar de sacar el hueso si este quedaba atrapado en su espalda de nuevo.

Volteó a su derecha viendo su el ala que permanecía intacta. 

Sólo quedaba una.

.

Komi cerró los ojos al comenzar a escuchar el grito de Akaashi. Mientras los gritos continuaban, poco a poco se atrevió a abrirlos, sintiendo algo parecido a un dolor en su espalda al ver lo que ocurría frente a él. 

La piel de la espalda de Akaashi se estaba comenzando a desgarrarse, dejando ver un poco de un hueso amarillento. Su alivio disminuyó por los aullidos de Akaashi, pero permaneció ahí. Sólo se necesitaba deshacer de esa ala y todo estaría bien.

De pronto el brazo de Akaashi calló inerte, sin terminar de arrancar el ala, quedando esta colgando de lado, rota. 

— N-No puedo— gritó Akaashi. Komi notó como el ala comenzaba a volver a tomar su lugar y sintió como se le helaba la sangre. 

Akaashi había llegado demasiado lejos, no podía rendirse.

Cerró los puños pensando en que decir, cuando la voz de Sarukui atrajo tu atención.

— ¡Cocinaré todo lo que quieras cuando salgas de esto!

Komi quiso reír, incluso estaba seguro de que una pequeña risa había escapado de su pecho.

— ¡Aún falta que bebas tu primera cerveza!

El grito de Washio hizo que el resto resoplara intentando contener la risa.

— ¡Necesitamos ir al karaoke!— El grito de Konoha había sonado algo débil, probablemente por el cansancio de mantener un límite tanto tiempo, pero se escuchaba la ligereza de su voz.

Cerró los ojos pensando que decir, no podía ser el único que no dijese nada para darle ánimos a Akaashi, aún si era una tontería.

— ¡Todavía debemos festejar el Tanabata juntos!— dijo sonriendo al recordar como el de ese año habían celebrado cuando Akaashi aún se encontraba dormido.

.

Si hubiese tenido la fuerza necesaria, hubiese reído de lo que sus amigos habían dicho. Volteó a ver a Akaashi quien poco a poco volvía a levantar su brazo.

— Apresúrate Keiji, aún debes enseñarme a jugar volleyball.

No estaba seguro, pero por un momento creyó haber visto una sonrisa radiante en el rostro de Akaashi.

Poco después los gritos de Akaashi llenaron la noche.

Desde donde estaba no podía ver gran cosa, sólo podía ver como Akaashi se contorsionaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por arrancar el ala de su espalda, pero podía escuchar claramente que ocurría. Podía escuchar como el hueso del ala se desprendía de los huesos del pelinegro, como este rompía los músculos que se habían regenerado sobre este y como la piel se rasgaba para abrir paso a la última conexión del apéndice a su cuerpo mientras la sangre fluía constantemente por la espalda de Akaashi.

Y de pronto, con un grito más fuerte que cualquier grito anterior, se escuchó el chasquido causado por la liberación del ala, seguido por el sonido de la materia demoníaca siendo desintegrada al tocar la barrera creada por los límites.

Se levantó justo a tiempo para poder atrapar a Akaashi, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos en blanco.

.

Kuroo sonrió mientras veía que la barrera del ritual desaparecía. Dejando libres a Bokuto y Akaashi al tiempo que las cuatro armas que la habían se desplomaban exhaustos por el esfuerzo. 

La ayuda no se hizo esperar. Kyotani corrió para ayudar a que Iwaizumi se pusiera de pie, siendo ayudado por Kindaichi para llevarlo a donde el resto del armamento de Aoba Johsai lo esperaba. En el caso de Kenma este había sido cargado por Taketora sin problema alguno, mientras que Lev había requerido de la ayuda de Inouka y Shibayama para moverse, ambos ahora se encontraban la mayoría de los habitantes de Nekoma. Por otro lado, Konoha se había arrastrado hacia donde se encontraba Bokuto sentado con Akaashi recostado entre sus brazos, siendo rodeados por las otras tres armas del templo.

Oikawa no dijo nada antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su jefe de armamento.

— ¡Lev! ¡Más vale que no tengas ni una maldita impureza! ¡En cuanto lleguemos al templo tendremos que purificarte!— gritó Yaku corriendo hacia donde estaba el chico de ojos verdes.

Y de pronto Kuroo y Fukugana se quedaron solos.

— Una vez que se cae en ese abismo, es más fácil volver a caer— dijo Fukunaga, captando la atención de Kuroo. La sonrisa de Fukunaga era discreta, pero estaba cargada de tristeza. Kuroo no pudo evitar darle la razón, sabiendo que era verdad—. Me pregunto si serás seguro para Bokuto continuar con él...

Probablemente después de tantos siglos el optimismo ciego de Bokuto había permeado en él.

— Creo que es un riesgo que Bokuto esta dispuesto a correr— dijo Kuroo comenzando a caminar hacia donde Yaku y los demás lo esperaban, siendo seguido por Fukunaga—. Pero yo no me preocuparía.

— ¿No?

— ¿No viste lo mismo que yo? Akaashi es muy fuerte.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay por favor no me maten! Ya pasó lo peor para Akaashi!  
> En verdad agradecería mucho sus comentarios, opiniones y críticas sobre el capítulo, porque de verdad estoy supernerviosa ahorita que lo estoy publicándolo, nunca antes había escrito escenas así y realmente espero que les hayan gustado y no hayan quedado muy aburridas.
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo: ¡Un asesinato afecta a Akaashi! (Tranquilos no volverá a pasar lo de los últimos dos capítulos) y ¿por qué Oikawa es tan distante?
> 
> Por cierto, les tengo una pregunta, ¿qué les interesaría más? ¿Que mi siguiente historia fuera un Zombie AU? ¿O que la siguiente historia fuera como un AU Universitario? Es que tengo tres ideas distintas (dos son de AU Univesitario) y no se por cual decidirme a empezar a desarrollar. Si tienen alguna preferencia, diganme!
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! La siguiente semana estará el siguiente capítulo.  
> Cuidense ♥


End file.
